Baby No Jutsu
by StupidNeko2008
Summary: Sasuke has only two ambitions in life, one of them had been fufilled, and the other - he was working on it. Come on, how hard can pregnancy be, right? Well knowing Naruto, he will find a way of complicating things. NaruSasu Pregnant!Sasuke
1. Accidentally on Purpose

_Author's Note_  
Hi everyone! I'm starting a new story. I love stories about a pregnant Sasuke, there just ain't enough of 'em. My favourite is 'Self-reliance' by Imbium. I absolutely adore it and HATE THAT ITS NOT FINISHED TT. Its so hard for Sasuke to be pregnant and in character, Imbrium does it so well and I know my story will be nowhere near as good as hers, so go read it! There are some similarities ( Sasuke uses sexy jutsu and gets Naruto drunk in both) but there are a limited amount of ways for Sasuke to get pregnant!  
This is set after Sasuke kills Orochimaru, Itachi. Naruto convinces him not to destroy Konoha, they kill the rest of the Akatsuki members apart from Mandara, who disappears (so he can cause some trouble if the plot dries up ;)) They are about 18/19 years old (Sasuke is promoting teen pregnancy! XD )  
The first scene is het, sorry for those who don't like it, but its quite short...Anyway enough chatting, lets do this shittt

**Baby No Jutsu**

_**Chapter One – A drunken not-so-accident**_

Sasuke had only two ambitions in life, one of them had been fulfilled, and the other – well he was working on it.

She mewled as his oversized canines nipped and sucked along the exposed flesh of her neck and his tanned hands ran up and down of the curve of her waist, before hoisting the dark-haired woman up by her thighs. She wrapped her long legs around him as he stumbled over to the bed. That delicious mouth moved from her neck to crash their lips together in an aggressive kiss. She broke the kiss, "Off." She said tugging at the blonde's shirt.

Soon they were both naked and the blonde took a moment to admire the pale woman beneath him. Her half-lidded dark eyes, her parted full lips, the pink flush on her porcelain skin. Her limbs were long and graceful and her breasts were small yet they perfectly complimented her petite frame. He had never seen someone as beautiful as her, yet she seemed so familiar – "Stop staring and do something" her sultry voice interrupted his thoughts.

The blonde grinned at her impatience, "youuuu are too beautiful" he slurred and kissed her once more. _'hmm drunk men shouldn't be able to kiss like this'_ she thought. His hands slipped down to lightly caress her breasts and tease her pink nipples. "Just do it Naruto."

Sasuke didn't want to make love, he wanted to get the job done. The blonde frowned and looked confused "what you mean???" The dark-haired woman sighed, "Fuck me." Thankfully no further instructions were needed as Naruto entered her, moaning loudly in her ear. Sasuke winced at the initial intrusion, bust as Naruto started to move she was surprised to feel a tingling sensation between her legs. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders as Naruto picked up the pace, thrusting aggressively in and out of her.

"Naruto!" Later Sasuke would curse himself for enjoying this too much, but right now he was too caught up in the heat of the moment to give a shit.

"Fuck…I'm gonna…I'm gonna..." Naruto panted. Sasuke's toes curled and her eyes screwed shut as she climaxed. The blonde slowed his movements and cum flooded her jutsu created uterus and Sasuke felt an odd sense of warmth spread through her body.

Naruto rolled off her and collapsed next to the beautiful stranger. "That was…Hey…What is your name again?" There was a light snore and Sasuke knew he didn't need to reply. She too, was exhausted, but she couldn't possible stay here, there would be too many questions in the morning. She forced her body to move up off the bed.  
"S'suke…Stay..." Sasuke ignored the sleep talk and redressed. Moving towards the door of Naruto's apartment, she glanced back at the sleeping blonde.

_"Stage one of the mission complete."_

_

* * *

  
_

Once he was home in his own bed, Sasuke gently rubbed his stomach, thinking of the cells that were currently dividing inside of him. He had taken a fertility drug in order to conceive first time (because having to get Naruto drunk and have sex with him multiple times would be just terrible).

Of course he had though this through. His plan consisted of 3 stages.

_Stage One_: Perform jutsu, get Naruto drunk and fuck.

_Stage Two_: Perform alteration on the first jutsu – (so he would only have the female reproductive system, the rest of him would be male) and make it through the 9 months or pregnancy.

_Stage Three_: Give birth.

He still needed to adjust a few details, but apart from that he was fully prepared. He was currently on "training" for the next 10 months so he wouldn't have to worry about going on missions, or people wondering where he was. He was planning to temporarily live in a small village on the border of the fire country throughout his pregnancy. Then he would return to Konoha with his baby. He would have to come up with a story as to how he became a father, but he could think of that later.

Sasuke couldn't sleep, he was too anxious. _Had it actually worked? Would he be able to deliver a healthy baby? What if Naruto suspected something?_ Well he wouldn't have to worry the last one. The dobe wasn't the smartest ninja in the world, and there were usually only two things on his mind – being Hokage and ramen. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, a faint smile on his face.

* * *

**_TBC_**  
Please be kind about the smut, I didn't want it to be too explicit, but there are lots more narusasu moments coming (pun intended)  
Sorry it is short, the next will be much longer, I promise!


	2. Ramen Dreams and Uninvited Blondes

_Author's Notes:_

_Thanks to my reviewers rao hyuga 18 and rose de la banquise, and anyone else who liked this :D_

_Nice long chapter for you guys, enjoy ;)_

_**Chapter Two – Ramen Dreams, Sensitive Nipples And Uninvited Blondes**_

A throbbing headache and someone pounding on his door was what woke Uzumaki Naruto the following morning. "Shit…" He got out of bed only to discover he was naked, but thought nothing of it as he quite often slept in the nuder. Putting on some boxers, he opened the door.

"Naruto! You shouldn't open the door to a woman if you are only in your underwear! Have you no shame?" As if his headache couldn't get any worse, his visitor whacked him one.

"Good morning Sakura-chan. Why would I be ashamed of a body like this?" he winked, rubbing his hands up and down his tanned torso.

"Ugh stop it!" She said, looking away in mock disgust, but Naruto knew she secretly enjoyed checking him out. "But to be honest you're looking a bit rough today? What's wrong with you today? Is it because of Sasuke? It's not that bad you know - he'll be back soon enough."

"Oh just got a head ache. What? Where's the bastard going?"

"He's going off training, don't you remember anything?! That's why I'm here, I thought we could go see him off" Sakura smiled at the blonde's confused expression. She had turned into a beautiful woman, Naruto still asked her on dates, but he no longer had a crush on her. Those feelings had developed into something else, they had a brother-sister relationship. Sakura still had a soft spot for Sasuke though, but this wasn't uncommon, every girl in the village did.

"Right! Give me two minutes to get dressed!" Naruto flashed her a grin. He really wanted a shower as he felt like shit, but he had to see Sasuke if this would be the last time for 10 months.

* * *

Sasuke had just walked through the gates of Konoha, and was just about to enter the forest when he heard the voice of someone he hoped he would not see.

"SASUKEEEE! Wait Sasuke!"

_Oh god._

"Sasuke-kun!"

_Sakura too?_

Sasuke kept walking, trying to block out the horrendous screeching but unfortunately the pair caught up with them.

"Oi don't ignore us bastard"

"Hi Sasuke! Where were you last night? I didn't see you" Sakura asked. Last night there was a small party, celebrating some of rookie nine being promoted to jounin.

"Yeah I didn't feel too good" Sasuke finally broke his silence

"Ah I see, and you feeling better today? I could get you some medication if you need it." Sakura offered, she always took care of her boys.

"Sakuraaa-channn! I need it! I have the worst hangover today!"

"Well maybe that will teach you to watch how much you drink." Sasuke stated with a glare in Naruto's direction. "Oh and thanks Sakura, but I'll live."

"Bastard! It wasn't my fault, I only had a couple of beers! Oh my god what if someone put something in my drink!? I've been date-raped!!!" he theorised, waving his hands dramatically.

Sasuke gulped, Naruto wasn't far from the truth, he had slipped into his drink a mild aphrodisiac and something to make him loosen up. Afterwards Naruto had been willing to do almost anything, willing to fuck almost anything – even Orochimaru. But it most certainly wasn't rape, on the contrary, it was **very** consensual.

"Naruto don't be such an idiot, who the hell would want to rape you!?" Sakura went to hit the blonde again, but he dodged it.

"Sakura is right. As thrilling as it is talking to you guys, I must be on my way."

"Where are ya off to anyways?"

"None of your business dobe." This abrupt reply caused Naruto to growl, he hated it when Sasuke kept secrets from him.

"Take care Sasuke, and don't forget to contact us now and again!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you, you prick" Naruto then unexpectedly gave Sasuke a bone-crushing hug.

Sasuke couldn't breath and what was worse he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. Scenes of the previous night popped up in his mind.

"**Get off me.**"

"Naruto! Don't invade Sasuke-kun's personal space!" and with that the pink-haired medic-nin yanked the jinchuuriki away by the collar of his jacket.

Sasuke walked off into the distance, the calls of 'bye sasuke' gradually faded and he was alone once more.

The other two team 7 members watched until they could no longer see the raven-haired figure.

"Naruto, Kiba said he saw you with someone last night" Sakura inquired, rather suspiciously.

"Oh really? I don't remember shit though to be honest"

"Yeah, a lady" Sakura winked at him and Naruto felt his cheeks turn pink.

"Uh erm well no one was with me this morning, and I think I would remember if something like THAT happened heh heh" he scratched the back of his head nervously.

* * *

It took Sasuke 7 hours to get to his chosen destination, it wasn't a shinobi village, so he removed his headband in order to appear like a normal citizen and to avoid any fuss/questions.

He managed to find a small apartment located near the centre of the village. In the morning he would go shopping for some essentials, he wasn't in urgent need of anything other than a long rest. He felt strangely exhausted, he assumed it was just the pregnancy beginning to take its toll as he was constantly using chakra to keep up the jutsu.  
After having a quick look around of his apartment, Sasuke stripped and got into bed. Before he had time to worry about anything, he was asleep

It was around 10am when Sasuke stirred, he had had a weird dream indeed.

_"Come on Sasuke, push!" Naruto's hand was squeezed tightly_

_"What the__**fuck do you think I'm doing**__you fucking idiot! Arghhhh! I'm going to fucking__**kill**__you Naruto"_

_A pink-haired head appeared from between his legs – no he wasn't given birth to Sakura, she was his doctor. "That's it Sasuke-kun. It's crowning, just a few more pushes"_

_"I can't fucking push anymore!"_

_"Come on sweet heart, nearly there"_

_"Call me that again and you're gonna be missing your balls Uzumaki!"_

_"You did it" Sakura cried triumphantly._

_Sasuke waited for the sounds of crying, but they didn't come "Is everything ok???"_

_"Yes of course!" Sakura grabbed a pink blanket "I'm delighted to say it's a Miso!" She pinked up the bundle and handed it to Naruto._

_It was a bowl of ramen. A bowl of fucking__**Ramen**__._

_He waited for Naruto to ask what the fuck was going on and why there wasn't a baby in sight, but instead he burst into tears. "This is the proudest moment of my life, I've never seen anything so beautiful" Naruto kissed Sasuke on the top of his head and cradled the bowl in his arms._

_Sasuke didn't know what to be more disgusted about, the fact Naruto and himself seemed to be a couple or that he had just given birth to a bowl of ramen._

_A snapping sound caught Sasuke's attention. Naruto was armed with chopsticks. Sasuke put two and two together. "Naruto what-"_

_"Itadakimasu!" and with that he began devouring the baby, well the ramen…_

_"__**Stop eating my baby!**__"_

Yes, very weird.  
Anyway he had to go shopping. He went to the grocery store, a clothes shop and lastly a book shop. If he couldn't go on missions or train, what else could he do? He bought a few baby books as he needed to do some research, '_What to Expect When You're Expecting_', "_The Baby Bible_' and '_First Time Mothers._"  
As he was browsing, a title caught his attention. '_The Tale of the Gutsy Shinobi_' he decided to get it, if he couldn't train physically, he could at least read about it. (Little does Sasuke know that this book was written by Jiraiya, and Minato liked it so much he decided to name Naruto after the main character)

_**6 Weeks Later**_

If Sasuke didn't know he was pregnant, he certainly did now, as he hurled into the toilet. Of course Sasuke had anticipated it, but he really didn't think he would get this acquainted with the piece of porcelain.  
He had no idea why they called it morning sickness, because it wasn't just the morning it was all through the day. It should defiantly be called 'day sickness' he thought or just 'constant sickness'

Apart from the sickness, he was completely healthy, oh apart from his nipples. Yes his nipples were very sensitive at the moment.

Sasuke spent most of his days reading, often outside as it was summer. No one would have guessed he was a pregnant man, he was as slim as ever.  
He was actually enjoying himself, he had never had this much free time before. He was always training or on a mission, but now he could just relax.

He was currently reading '_The Tale of the Gutsy Shinobi_'. What was really weird was that the main protagonist had the same name as someone else he knew. He almost laughed out loud (lol'd) at this coincidence. The last Uchiha was about half way through, it was quite funny how alike the character in the book was compared to the real Naruto, he wondered if in fact the author had met the real Naruto and based this character on him. With his thoughts on the blonde idiot, he felt a brief moment of loneliness, (very brief he assured himself). What that dobe was doing?

* * *

Naruto was exhausted, he had just got back from a 6 week mission. What he needed right now was a nice big bowl of ramen. On his way to Ichiraku's, contemplating which flavour he would choose, he bumped into a familiar face.

"Kiba!"

"Ah Naruto you're back! How have you been? Did the mission go well?"

"Yeah not too bad mate, where you heading?"

Kiba blushed "Umm I'm going to see Hinata"

"Ooooh is it a date?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows.

"Erm anyway I don't want to be late, see you Naruto"

"Bye dog breath!" Naruto continued walking, when he suddenly remembered something, "Wait a minute Kiba! I didn't get a chance to ask you before my mission, do you remember that Jounin party 6 weeks ago?"

"Yeah sure. Hey. Have you seen your mysterious girlfriend recently?"

It was Naruto's turn to blush, "She not my girlfriend, who was she? I don't remember going home with her let alone her name."

"I'm ashamed of you man, you should at least ask a girl her name before you fuck her." The dog-lover chuckled.

"Shut it Kiba"

"hahaha. The weirdest thing is that I thought it was Sasuke for a moment. Now that would have been fucked up right?"

"Sasuke? Umm yeah right." Naruto was so confused. Kiba started to walk away.

"Anyway forget about her, she was way too hot for you!"

"Cheers Kiba" He really wanted to know what happened that night, and who that girl was. The mention of Sasuke reminded him he hadn't heard from that bastard in over a month. He had a strange feeling that something bad had happened. Madara was still out there, what if Akatsuki had reformed? What if Orochimaru had been revived and was currently molesting the Uchiha? As he reached Ichiraku's he decided that if Sasuke didn't contacted him within the next month, he would just have to check up on him.

* * *

It had been exactly 11 weeks since Sasuke had left Konoha behind in order to have a quiet, peaceful pregnancy. So far everything was great and going according to plan.  
The Uchiha was currently washing up plates, bowls and various other things, when there was a sudden knocking on the door. This confused him as he had no idea who would want to see him. The only person that visited him was his landlord now and again. The knocks persisted, "I'm coming, I'm coming." He took off the marigolds he was wearing (yes they were slightly feminine, but otherwise his hands would get awfully dry.)

It's funny how everything can turn to shit into a matter of seconds, Sasuke thought as he opened the door.

"Thank god you're here, I thought something had happened to you, bastard."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sasuke snapped.  
It was just too much to ask for wasn't it? For a Naruto-free 10 months?

"I'm just checking up on you! I thought something-"

"I'm not a fucking infant. I want you to go." He interjected, absolutely livid that Naruto of all people had managed to find him.

"Do you know how long it took me to find you? Are you hiding or something? What are you doing in a non-shinobi village? Aren't you supposed to be training?"

_Too many questions, too many questions._

"I know! I know exactly what's going on here! You're on a mission, a top secret mission!" Naruto exclaimed, thinking he had sussed Sasuke out, although he was right in a way. Sasuke was on a mission, and it was supposed to be top secret. The emphasis on 'supposed to'.

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul," and he winked, "do you mind if I have a drink? I could really do with a cup of green tea right now." The sheer audacity of this fool, first the wink, then asking for a drink as if he was actually welcome here.

"Actually yes, yes I do mind." But it was too late Naruto was inside. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking of the best way to get Naruto out.

Naruto flopped onto the sofa in Sasuke's living room. "Ah, I'm so exhausted. Hey what ya been reading" he went to pick up the book on the coffee table.

Alarm bells were going off in Sasuke's head. "Naruto don't--" He saw the look of confusion on his face.

"'_First Time Mothers_'??? Sasuke…Why the hell are you reading a book like this?"

_What to do, what to do…_

"Is it for the mission? Oh my god, did you knock someone up? Or maybe you're just planning on starting a family, right? Come on tell me" The tall blonde persisted.

Even though Naruto had just given him three possible answers, Sasuke didn't choose any of them. Why? He had no idea.

"I'm pregnant."

He didn't expect Naruto to believe him, but he didn't expect him to cry with laughter either.

"pahahahhahaaaa" the room was filled with a deep rumble' "Good one Sasuke. But when did you get a sense of humour?" the blonde wiped the corners of his eyes.

"I'm serious Naruto." His monotone voice and threatening expression told Naruto that he was indeed being serious.

"Are you fucking with me?"

'_not this time…_' Sasuke thought. "No."

"I don't get it. How...how did this happen? Was it an accident?"

"You think I would get pregnant by accident? OK here is what happened. I performed your stupid sexy jutsu, fucked a guy and now I'm pregnant. Do I need to simplify that further?"

"Why did you do it? I mean why not find yourself a nice woman, get married, settle down… Why didn't you do it the normal way? And people say you're a genius?" Naruto shook is head in disbelief.

"Because I don't need a woman, she would only get in the way. I want to do this by myself."

"This is just…weird, plain weird. Who is the daddy?"

Sasuke knew that question was bound to come up, like a time bomb waiting to explode. "Just a random drunk guy." He supplied.

"I don't believe for one second that Uchiha Sasuke would screw just anyone. It's someone we know ain't it?" His azure eyes lit up mischievously.

"No really it's-"

"Hmmm I know, it's Kakashi right? He's a great shinobi plus he's got the sharingan"

"He's too old, besides his sharingan has no chance of being passed on as it's only an implant."

"True true. It must be-"

"Just drop it alright, I'm not telling you."

"Fine fine. How far along are you?"

"11 weeks exactly."

"Oh around the time of the Jounin party…wait…" Naruto was stupid, but he still had a few brain cells.  
Sasuke cursed mentally as he could see the cogs in Naruto's head turning, putting the pieces together, then those blue eyes widened.

"Me… That was you…We…Fuck I'm the daddy" Naruto got up from where he was sitting and started pacing. "No this can't be true, this has to be some sort of sick joke. This ain't funny bastard, I liked you better when you didn't have a sense of humour. Tell me it's not **fucking** true?!"

This was a great time to say 'April Fools' and laugh awkwardly, "It's true."

"Shit shit shit. Fuck this."

Sasuke watched as the blonde proceeded to leave his apartment, he almost wanted to stop him and apologise, but he just let him go. He probably just needed some time to think, after all it's not everyday that your best friend (who is a man) tells you he shagged you in order to get pregnant and repopulate his clan. Perhaps Naruto wasn't going to come back. But that was fine with him, right? He had always intended to do this alone.

*Knock knock knock*

Sasuke didn't look at a clock but he guessed it was around 11pm. He wasn't asleep, though he was in bed, he was strangely restless.  
Of course he knew who it was before he opened the door.

"You came back." He said, stating the obvious.

"No shit Sherlock. You think I'd just leave you? I just needed some time to get my head around…this. Can I come in?"

Sasuke didn't answer but left the door open, and went to sit of the sofa. Naruto shut the door behind him, "I've decided that you're not going to do this alone. As your friend and the father I want to support you no matter what." The blonde wore a deep frown on his face and Sasuke knew he was serious.

"You don't get it, I wanted to do this alone, you're not involved-"

"How the **fuck** can you say that? Is that all I was to you, a sperm donor?"

"Yes that's exactly what you were." Sasuke retorted.

"That is my baby as well," Pointing at Sasuke's stomach wildly, "and whether you like it or not bastard, I am involved."

"You're giving me a head ache, I'm going back to bed, see yourself out."

"You prick, if you weren't pregnant right now I'd beat you to a pulp." The Jinchuuriki growled.

"Even if I'm almost three months pregnant, I'd still win. Bye Naruto."

"I'm not going anywhere. Good night Sasuke" Naruto said adamantly, taking off his hideous black and orange jacket and lying down on the sofa, using the jacket as a blanket.

Sasuke was too tired to argue, he would deal with this hindrance in the morning.

It didn't take long for Naruto to get to sleep, just the thought of being father and having his own family sent him into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

The following morning, Sasuke was woken by the smell of…what was that delicious smell?

He got up and slipped into his navy blue yakuta, tying it loosely around his middle.

A shocking sight greeted him as he entered the living room slash kitchen. Naruto was cooking breakfast. But not so shockingly, it was ramen.

"Good morning sunshine, I made us ramen." He grinned, seemingly pleased with himself.

"Dobe…I don't like ramen, and besides I will probably throw it back up anyway."

"But I got it especially. Just try, this baby is half mine too remember, so I think the chances are that he's gonna be quite partial to a bit of ramen"

The rumble from his stomach told him to sit down, shut up and eat something. So that's what he did. The smell of pork wafted up his nose from the steaming bowl in front of him. With the chopsticks he lifted the noodles up to his mouth. Warmth immediately spread through him down to his stomach. The second shocking thing that morning, was that it wasn't half bad, scratch that, it was simply heavenly. Though there was no way he was about to share this with Naruto. "Hmm it doesn't taste as bad as I remember"

Naruto didn't say anything, just nodded and smiled smugly before tucking into his own bowl. And Sasuke hated that.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well, you're going back to Konoha, and I'm going to go shopping for food and do some more reading."

"I thought we had sorted this, I'm staying with you until the end."

"Naruto-"

"Look, it's either that or I will go back and tell Tsunade what you're up to. No doubt I will convince her to get a team of ANBU to drag your pretty ass back to Konoha where me, Sakura and everyone else will be able to keep an eye on you."

"Are you blackmailing me???" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Why yes I am. So what's it gonna be Uchiha?" Naruto grinned foxily.

Looks like the blonde is staying.

_**TBC...**_


	3. Untitled Feelings

_Author's Notes_  
_Updated a bit later that usually...Blame FFXIII -_-_  
_Thanks to everyone who expressed interest in this story!_

_Anyone got any thoughts on gender/appearance/name/personality of the baby? I have a few ideas, but I would love to know what you guys think :)_

* * *

_**Chapter Three - Untitled Feelings**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The next week went by normally, with Sasuke trying to ignore Naruto, and Naruto treating Sasuke like an invalid.

"Where are you going???"

"To urinate, sorry I didn't realise I had to ask for your permission."

"Don't be silly. Do you want me to help you?"

"No I've be able to use the toilet by myself since I was 5 years old thanks, I don't need you to hold my hand." Sasuke sighed irritably.

After using the facilities in the bathroom, Sasuke took a minute to admire the slight bulge of his stomach. He pulled up the hem of his baggy grey t-shirt, exposing his pale skin. He rubbed his belly in smooth circles, and turned sideways, he was definitely started to show now, there was no doubt about it. He knew a lot of people would find this sight amusing, the great Uchiha Sasuke who could kill almost anything and anyone, well and truly pregnant.  
What would Itachi have said? Maybe he would have been proud that Sasuke was doing this, restoring the pride and honour to their family name? The Uchihas of this generation will be different from their ancestors, different from himself, Sasuke would make sure of it.

"Wow, someone's been eating too much ramen." There was a husky chuckle.

"Have you ever heard of a thing called privacy?" Sasuke almost blushed, hurriedly tugging down his t-shirt. "Me eat too much of that shit? That's rich coming from you, no one in the world eats as much ramen as you. And don't you dare start implying I'm fat, you know damn well I'm not."

"I see someone is a bit cranky today…I was thinking-"

"That's nice."

Naruto frowned. "Have you been checked up by anyone? I mean to see if everything is ok?"

"I don't need, to I can feel the baby's chakra, and its fine"

"Yeah but you're not an expert are you. Anyway I assumed you hadn't, so I asked Sakura to come-"

"You fucking did **what!?**" Sasuke stormed over the blonde, grabbing him by the collar of that awfully orange jacket, his sharingan flaring.

If Naruto wasn't as tough and manly as he was, he would have starting crying like a little girl, but instead he just begged for mercy, "Sasuke don't kill me! Just hear me out – I know you want to do this alone, but you've got to stop thinking about yourself and do what's best for our baby. It's not like she's gonna tell everyone either, if that's what you're worried about."

Sasuke was annoyed that he had done this without consulting him, annoyed that he had referred to the baby as 'ours', and annoyed that for once Naruto actually had a valid point. "When?"

"In a few hours. So you're ok with it? You think it's a good idea?"

"I don't need you to make decisions for me." Sasuke said, releasing him and briskly marching out of the room.

_'Damn bastard.'_

* * *

It was late afternoon when Sakura arrived.

"Wow this is even weirder than I thought it would be." She declared, eying up Sasuke. "Before I came here, I still assumed this was one of Naruto's pranks, but no, you really are preggers."

"Can we just get on with this?" This was exactly why Sasuke didn't want her here.

"I see pregnancy hasn't changed you." She smiled warmly. "Ok please make yourself comfortable and lift up you shirt."

Sasuke placed himself on the sofa and reluctantly did as Sakura instructed. Meanwhile the Kyuubi container entered the lounge, carrying a tray of tea which he placed on coffee table - amazingly without spilling anything. "Can I watch?" he asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Of course Naruto, you're the father after all. Shit I never in all my years thought I would say that…" Sakura said before Sasuke could tell Naruto to fuck off.

The pink-haired woman sat next to Sasuke, her hands hovering over his rounded stomach, emitting blue chakra. She wore a frown of concentration on her pretty face while her hands moved across the expanse of pale skin.

"Is everything ok?" The Uchiha was concerned, thought he managed to conceal it well.

"Yes everything is fine, more than fine in fact. The heart beat is strong, and the chakra…It's amazing, the foetus is only 12 weeks old and already it's so powerful – although I would expect nothing less from the offspring of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." She proclaimed.

Naruto felt a surge of pride flow through him, this baby was going to be one hell of a shinobi, maybe even a future hokage? Yes this child was destined to do great things, he was sure of it.

"Well at this stage there isn't much more I can do. Here are some pills – made by yours truly, they contain all the vitamins and nutrients you need. One of these a day and you might even be able to carry this baby to term and deliver it safely!"

"What do you mean 'might'???" It hadn't occurred to Naruto that something could go wrong.

"We don't know how this is gonna turn out. How many men do you know that have successfully given birth to a healthy baby? None. That's because men in general don't go around popping out kids…"

"But if anyone can do it, it's Sasuke, right?" Naruto beamed looking at the father/mother of his child.

Sasuke felt an odd fluttering sensation in his stomach, Naruto believed in him. Of course there was a chance that the baby might die, there was a chance that he could die as well, but Naruto was going to be there, Sakura too. "Sakura…Would you be my doctor and deliver my baby?"

"Sasuke I would be honoured to!" Although she no longer pined for the Uchiha, she was a bit miffed that Sasuke thought he couldn't trust her enough to carry this child, but she would be happy to take whatever part she could get. "On my next visit we can discuss the birthing plan and other arrangements, until then, rest as much as possible and Naruto, look after them." She finished her tea and got up. "You know, something tells me that this will bring the two of you closer together." She said, full of womanly wisdom.

"Er yeah bye Sakura-chan! Say hi to baa-chan for me" The blonde saw the medic-nin to the door.

"Dobe, this place is a mess" Sasuke noted as he took in the surroundings of the living room. Since Naruto had started camping here, rubbish had miraculously accumulated. The hyperactive man didn't even have that many belongings. Sasuke got up and started to pick up the socks, t-shirts and various other garments. "Don't you ever wash your clothes? You can only wear them once"

"Yeah but with underwear for example, you can wear them inside out. I always say, they are only dirty if you throw them and they stick to something."

Sasuke grimaced, picking up one of the said items, not so surprisingly it was orange like most of the clothing in Naruto's wardrobe. The raven's mood declined when he revealed what lay hidden underneath the offensive specimen. "The baby books. You haven't read the baby books?!" He had given them to Naruto in the hopes it would make him a little wiser of the current situation.

"You only gave them to me last week, I haven't had time to-" Naruto began but the furious Uchiha cut him off.

"Don't give me that shit, you sit on your ass all day, everyday. You've done **fuck all**!"

"Hey that's not fair I'm looking after you, I always do things for you."

"Oh really like what? Oh you made me breakfast, once, but even that was just ramen. Tell me do you care at all about me or this baby?!"

This must have pissed Naruto off because the next thing Sasuke knew, the blonde had pushed him up against a wall, blue eyes faded to crimson, a feral snarl on his lips. "Oh no, I didn't read the baby books! However am I supposed to be competent father without the superior wisdom of what to expect when you're **fucking expecting**?! Every time I try to get close to you, you push me away, and when I back off, you say I don't care. You don't even know how much I fucking care." The taller man released Sasuke and exited the apartment along with his intimidating chakra.

Sasuke was some what astounded, it wasn't often that Naruto completely lost it like that. He felt partly to blame, he knew Naruto cared. After all why did Naruto go so far just to bring him back? Naruto thought of him like a brother, which made him feel a bit uneasy. He already had a brother, this wasn't the relationship he wanted with the blonde. But what did he want?

* * *

A voice was calling his namely, rudely depriving him of sleep. "Sasuke"  
The voice persisted. "Sasuke it's time to wake up." It most certainly wasn't time to get up. "Sasukeee" Now there was poking, poking on his arm, and shaking, first gently then –

"What Naruto!?" Sasuke's sharingan-wielding eyes snapped open, he was definitely not what you would call a morning person.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Ah sorry to wake you but, it's nearly midday and I thought you might be hungry"

Sasuke turned over and pulled the covers over his head, "I don't want ramen."

"Well that's good, cause it's not ramen."

Sasuke sat up. "Not ramen? What is it then?"

"Come and see" Naruto said foxily.

Naruto hurried into the kitchen and began dishing up, "It's an Uzumaki Naruto invention! I know you like tomatoes, so I made a chicken and tomato curry!"

Sasuke eyed the concoction in the pan with caution, "Tomatoes are red."

Naruto laughed. "Wow, you sure know a lot about your favourite vegetable. Or fruit? I can't remember which-"

"Then why is it yellow?"

"No idea, I just threw some spices and shit in it." The chef piled the mixture on top of a generous helping of rice on the two plates. "Tuck in!" he said excitedly.

Sasuke sat down and took a shovelled spoon full and brought it closer to his mouth. It had a weird smell that he couldn't quite pin. He looked over to Naruto, who was watching him closely in anticipation, "Go on, it won't kill you"

Seriously doubting that last remark, Sasuke bravely put the contents into his mouth – and immediately spat it back out, coughing and spluttering. "Jesus Christ that is disgusting."

"You bastard" Naruto took his own spoon to taste it, "It can't be that- Holy shit that is awful, worse than Sakura's soldier pills."

"Well now that we have established that Uzumaki Naruto can't cook for shit, how about some ramen."

"I was just trying…"

"I know…Thanks..." He saw that look in his eyes and wanted to apologise, but he couldn't. " Miso or chicken?"

* * *

When their bellies were full of ramen, they sat quietly for a moment.  
"Naruto, I'm going for a walk, do you want to join me?

"Sure." Naruto said, eager to grasp any rare opportunity to spend time together that Sasuke gave him.

It was a pleasant day, Sasuke enjoyed the feel of the light breeze blowing through his hair. "There is a nice place not far from here."

He led his companion to his favourite spot he had discovered the first week he came here. There was a small lake surrounded by grassy banks which were littered with small flowers. Sasuke knelt down on the glass, close to the water's edge, basking in the tranquil ambience. He patted the spot next to him, "Sit."

Naruto looked puzzled for a moment, but did as he was told.

The raven lay back, his eyes on the clouds in the sky and hands crossed over his ripening belly. "I'm sorry about last night…"

Naruto began playing with the blades of grass, plucking from the ground and tearing them into smaller bits. "Sasuke you don't need to apologise, I shouldn't-"

"Will you just shut up for a minute? I know you care about this baby, and I know that you will be a great father."

Naruto looked at the man lying next to him in surprise, "Will I? I don't know the first thing about being a dad. I've never had a family of my own, so I have no idea really…"

Sasuke saw the pain in his eyes and it made him feel uneasy. "Well we're brothers aren't we?"

"No…I don't think we are…"

_'What does he mean by that?'_ Sasuke raised an eyebrow but chose to ignore the possible meanings of that comment.  
"Naruto when you care for something, you will do anything to protect it, that's one of the reasons why I chose you."

"Chose me?"

"Yes, for a while I considered other potential-"

"So I wasn't your first choice!?" He pouted.

"Yes you were, but I had to make sure you were the best candidate." Sasuke reasoned.

"So what made me the best candidate?" Naruto asked, some what intrigued.

"Well, your chakra and stamina is greater than my own, you're a decent shinobi and…you aren't exactly deprived in the looks department."

"Wow a compliment from Sasuke Uchiha! So you think I'm hot?" He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

Sasuke sighed. "That's not what I said at all. Thank goodness I have enough brains for the both of us, otherwise there would be no hope for this baby."

"Oh very funny bastard! Hey I fancy a swim" Naruto jumped to his feet in a burst of energy.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke stared in horror (yes horror and definitely not in excitement) as the blonde stripped down to his black boxers and charged forward into the lake.

"Come on!" He said before he ducked under the water, head first. When he emerged he stood up in the shallow water, which only came up to the top of his underwear and shouted to the raven once more, "Join me! It's fun"

Sasuke averted his gaze, trying not to look at the aesthetically pleasing sight before him, how the water droplets caressed the tanned skin of his chest before sliding down those well-defined abs. Muscles rippled as he reached up to push the wet, golden strands out of his eyes. When did Naruto become such an Adonis? "Yeah and it looks cold too."

"Are you scared Sasuke-_chan_?" Naruto teased, loving the glare that he received.

"I'm not scared I just don't want to get pneumonia."

"It ain't that cold bastard." Naruto gave him a mischievous grin.

The next thing Sasuke knew was the blonde was out of the water and in dangerously close proximity. He didn't have time to react before Naruto picked him up - bridal style and carried him to the water, despite Sasuke's flailing limbs. Then Naruto dropped him, laughing as he did so.

Sasuke emerged moments later spluttering, "You're a dick head. I'm going to kill you for this."

"You'll have to catch me first." He said, splashing Sasuke before diving into the water.

_'Where did he go?'_ The water was quite deep but he could still stand on his tip-toes. He turned around wildly, sensing the blonde's chakra, but there was nothing. "Naru-_wahh_" he made a most un-Uchiha-like noise, as a hand wrapped around his ankle, submerging him under the water again. Sasuke caught a blurry glimpse of the muscular legs in front and the boxers that were riding up…Then they were gone.  
When Sasuke returned to the surface, Naruto was back on the grass.

"Dobe. You know if I get sick, it will be all your fault." He warned, wading out of the water in his soaked clothes.

"Wear my jacket." Naruto offered.

"There is no way you will catch me wearing that disgusting thing."

"Just my t-shirt then? Is it emo enough for you?"

At least this was black. "….Fine, but I need to take my one off. Turn around. Also, I'm not a bloody emo."

"Aw you getting all shy on me? You're the epitome of emo, Sasuke." The handsome blonde winked.

"I'm not shy, but you're a pervert."

"_Excuse me!?_" Naruto cried, outraged.

"You heard, now turn around."

Naruto grumbled, but turned around anyway. He didn't get what Sasuke's problem was. Then had seen each others bodies many times before as kids. "I take it you don't wanna wear my trousers?"

"I won't wear anything of yours that's orange. Besides you will get some strange looks if you walk back home only in your underwear and the horrible jacket."

* * *

So they returned home and Sasuke cooked pasta – even after discovering his new found love for ramen, he couldn't eat it twice in one day.  
The parents-to-be were sitting on the sofa. Sasuke was trying to read, the key word there being trying – it's hard to do anything when you have Naruto sitting next to you.

"Sasukeee, I'm bored. Talk to me"

"What could we possibly talk about that would be more interesting than this book?"

"I know! Did Sakura tell you she went on a date with Lee?"

"No she didn't, I can't think why she felt she couldn't share that piece of information with me."

"Probably cause you would take the piss. Can you imagine if they can kids?"

"Those poor children…"

"Yeah, pink bushy brows!"

Sasuke chuckled, imaging the weird-looking offspring.

"Hey did I just make you laugh??? Now that's something you don't hear everyday. First paying me a compliment _and_ now laughing? I like what pregnancy is doing to you."

"Well I don't, feeling nauseous constantly, liking ramen-"

"Sasuke do you ever what our baby is gonna look like?" Naruto interrupted, it was a question that was constantly on his mind. Would it look more like him, or more like Sasuke? Or perhaps a mixture of both, dark hair and blue eyes? Though this child was guaranteed to be a looker, being so unfairly blessed in genetics. Naruto and Sasuke were thought of by most, as the most handsome bachelors in the village. (And they are both bent! Unlucky women of Konoha!)

"Of course I do. What would you prefer…A boy or girl?"

"Hmm I don't mind really, as long as he/she is healthy." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Me too. What about names, any ideas?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well I always thought if I had a son I'd like to name it Minato."

"Minato?"

"Yeah…But it's your decision too, if you don't like it…"

"No I like it, the fourth was one of the greatest shinobi of all times. So Minato for a boy and for a girl I like Hitomi or Misaki."

"I like them too"

It surprised them both that they could agree easily on this, considering how often they fought and argued about stuff.

"What happens after the baby is born?" Naruto had wondered about this a lot lately.

"I don't know dobe, I'm not thinking that far ahead."

"I thought maybe…I could live with you over at the Uchiha place, I mean your house has plenty of rooms right?"

"Let's see if we can get through the next few months without one of us killing the other first. Besides I was thinking of moving…I don't want to bring children up in that house."

"Move in with me, it's a bit on the small side but we'll manage. I just…don't want to miss anything." He said, his blue eyes wide.

"I…understand. Let's just wait and see." Live with Naruto? Like a proper family? Sure, he had thought of it, but he had always assumed Naruto would be against it.

Sasuke was deep in thought when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. "Sasukeee, I'm tired," he yawned, "But you know I'm so excited, this is defiantly the best thing that's ever happened to me," he felt his eyelids close, "and I just wanted to say thanks. Even thought you can be a bastard, you must care about me a lot, right? Because you chose me."

Sasuke was trying to formulate a reply to this absurd accusation when he heard a light snoring. In his heart of hearts he knew Naruto was right, he did care about the blonde, probably more than he was willing to admit. The idiot.  
He succeeded in getting up without waking Naruto, which wasn't exactly hard, he was such a heavy sleeper that even if Sasuke had made a Chidori right then and there, he would be none the wiser. He was also beginning to feel weary, probably thanks to the extraneous activities at the lake.

It then occurred to Sasuke that the blonde had been sleeping on the sofa all this time without a pillow or blanket. Feeling slightly guilty, he retrieved the spare blanket from his room and covered the sleeping man. He noticed Naruto's face didn't look quite so annoying when he was asleep. Instead of that shit eating grin, there was just a slight frown. Sasuke's gaze focused onto his parted lips, he remembered how those lips felt, what they could do and he had the strangest urge to kiss them. Naruto was sound asleep, he would never know… And just to clarify, this was out of pure curiosity, and nothing else.

Sasuke's face hovered above Naruto's, daring himself to go closer, to do it. He felt his heart rate increase as there noses touched. Their lips brushed, it was over in a split second, but it was enough to give him a fluttering feeling in his chest. What was this? He didn't want to think anymore, he went to bed.

Naruto stretched on the sofa.  
_'Where did this blanket come from? Must have been Sasuke…That reminds me I had the weirdest dream last night._

_Sasuke kissed me.'_

_

* * *

  
_

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	4. Home Sweet Home

_Author's Note: Heh...sorry about the long wait...nearly finished the next chapter, will be out soon I promise._

_Just want to say a biiiiiig thanks to my reviewers, I hope you are still there... katsumiheartsyou, Jasmett, Forgettable Flame, Saruke101, QuesoPwnz, Unique94chick (yes I have read Games of Fate, its one of my favourites, and its by one of my favourite authors hehe) , rose de la banquise and rao hyuga 18 3_

* * *

**Chapter Four - Home Sweet Home**

**

* * *

**

_'During the fifth month, your body will experience a new set of aches and pains. The body's muscles and ligaments stretch to support the growing baby, hence the pain.'_ Sasuke was definitely feeling it, not unlike aches and pains he would get after a long day sparing.

The expectant mother/father was re-reading a pregnancy book in bed, just to check everything was normal, which it was. The only thing he was concerned about was the fact that he had not yet felt the baby move. He had felt an odd 'bubbling' sensation, but not any kicks as such. Sakura had assured him on her last visit, that some mothers didn't experience this until well into their fifth month.

_'You may experience occasional discomfort in your inner thighs, hips and lower abdomen called round ligament pain. Pelvic tilt exercises help tone your perineum and ease pregnancy aches and pains.'_

Pelvic tilt? What exactly does this entail?

_'Begin kneeling on all fours. Your hands should be directly under your shoulders, knees directly under your hips, spine neutral.'_

Placing the book open on his pillow he got into the position as instructed.

_'Inhale slowly, while tightening your abdomen, tuck your buttocks under and tilt your pelvis forward in one motion.'_

He breathed in deeply through his nose, er tucked his buttocks under.

_'Exhale and relax, being careful not to let your back sag. Continue to breathe. Repeat ten times.'_

Simple enough he thought. He continued the movements, feeling the tension in his hips and lower back disperse slightly.

'It's not often you see Uchiha Sasuke in this position."

Sasuke scowled at the chuckling blonde. "It's called pelvic tilt exercises dobe."

Naruto looked at him sympathetically. "Sakura told me your body would take it harder than a normal woman's. Even though you have a va-jay-jay, -shit it's weird saying that! Your hips aren't build for carrying babbas." He nodded wisely.

"It's my back aswell…" He said, frowning at the reference to his female anatomy.

"You know what I think will really help. A back rub." Sasuke looked dubiously at him. "Sakura told me it's the best thing to get rid of any aches and pains" he added.

"Well if Sakura said that then…just do it." Sasuke sat up in preparation.

An impish light entered those blue eyes as Naruto pounced on the bed. Sakura never said anything about back rubs to him, but he read in one of the books that it was one of the few things that a partner could do.

"You know this would work a lot better if you didn't have a shirt on." Naruto suggested innocently.

Sasuke grumbled and reluctantly took of his grey t-shirt, exposing his pale body.

"Wow, no stretch marks at all." Naruto marvelled at the flawless skin of the raven. Naruto knelt behind him and his hands hovered gingerly over the naked flesh in front of him. He felt Sasuke stiffen instantly as he placed his hands firmly on the Uchiha. In small, circular motions he rubbed the sore muscles of Sasuke's back, smirking victoriously as a low groan filled the air. He began to work his way up his spine, kneading the surrounding areas, before concentrating on the base.  
Sasuke felt the callous pads rubbing all the right places, those wonderful fingers relieving him of pain. He made a note to himself to thank Sakura, this was a great idea. Naruto focused on two spots either side of his spine, and Sasuke really seemed to like this, "Ah, ah that's it. Right there. So good…" He mumbled. Naruto decided he should do this more often because he liked relieving Sasuke of pain, (but not relieving him of anything else, despite those sounds erotic sounds he was emitting).

"Who said you could stop?" Sasuke inquired with a hint of annoyance.

"Me. My hands are getting tired."

"I don't care, I –" Sasuke froze mid-sentence and his dark eyes widened.

"What's wrong?"

Before the logical part of his brain could stop him he took Naruto's hand in his own and placed it on the side of his stomach. "It kicked."

"Shit, really?"

Naruto pouted following subsequent moments of stillness, "I missed it!" Not willing to give up, he tried a new tactic, poking.

"Dobe, don't poke me." Sasuke warned, but his anger subsided when he felt another kick.

"That's…incredible." There was a deep chuckle from behind him as Naruto poked him again and the baby responded. "Haha he's fighting with me."

A soft smile tugged at the corners of Sasuke's mouth. "He? How do you know?"

"Hmm I just have a feeling…" Naruto had stopped poking and was now rubbing the curve of his belly gently, which Sasuke found strangely calming. He unconsciously let his back relax into Naruto's chest, his eyes fluttered shut. The blonde rested his chin on the other man's shoulder, inhaling his scent.  
He liked this, it felt as if their bond was unbreakable, like nothing could come between them.

"Sasuke…I like…" He paused, not sure how to word it. "I like being like this."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. What did he mean by that? Like this? Like what? He then became aware of the intimate position they were in.

"I need to piss." He broke free of Naruto's grasp, put his t-shirt on and retreated to the safety of the bathroom, leaving a confused blonde on his bed.

Once inside, Sasuke sat on the toilet (with the lid down) and ran his fingers through his hair. How did he let things get this far? Was it too late to put a stop to this? The sound of a door shutting interrupted his musings, this meant either someone else had come in, or the other occupant of the apartment had left. Hoping it was the latter, he opened the bathroom door ajar and scanned the surroundings. Naruto was nowhere in sight.  
Feeling frustrated with himself, he got into bed and pulled the covers over his body. It was then he noticed a note on his bedside table. By the large, messy penmanship he knew it was Naruto's (well who else would it have been Sasuke?).

**'SORRY'**

Sorry? What for? Sasuke pondered this for a while before falling asleep.

* * *

Sasuke was asleep when Naruto came home a few hours later. It took his exceptional ninja skills to sneak into the other man's room without disturbing him. The raven was curled up on his side. He knelt down next to the bed so he was level with Sasuke's face. He sighed deeply and cautiously reached out his hand to brush blue-black strands of hair out of his eyes.

Naruto had just received orders from Tsunade to return to the village immediately for a 3 month mission, it was inevitable really, he left without a proper reason and had been here now for over three months.  
He hated the thought of Sasuke being alone, especially with whatever this was between them unresolved. He gently peeled back the covers, revealing the t-shirt clad bump. He rubbed said bump idly, Sasuke would be almost 8 months pregnant when he returned. Sakura had warned him that there was a high possibility that the baby would be born prematurely, what if Sasuke gave birth while he was away? He knew however afraid Sasuke was of becoming too close to him, the Uchiha would really need his support when the time comes. He lifted up Sasuke's t-shirt and pressed his lips to the bump. "Be good to your mumma and stay strong." He said in a hushed whisper. He put everything back as it was and looked at Sasuke for the last time.

Naruto was still unsure about his feelings, but he knew that this was more than just rivalry or friendship.  
After years of chasing him, he would let Sasuke come to him.

* * *

As soon as he arrived in Konoha, a pink-haired flash attached itself to his arm.

"Sakura-chan" he smiled warmly.

"Well, how are they?"

"Great!"

"What's wrong?" Said the woman, not at all convinced.

"Me and Sasuke..Just…"

"Did you tell him how you feel?" She asked knowingly.

"How I what? Err no…I'd love to stay and chat but I have to see Tsunade…Oh wait can you do me a favour?"

"Depends, what is it?"

"Sasuke is gonna be on his own for a few months…"

"Yeah sure I'll visit him more often, but only if you tell me what's going on between you two!" She tightened the grip on the blonde's arm with her inhumane strength.

Naruto gulped, "I honestly don't know. Anyway you're the best Sakura-chan, see ya later!"

Sakura furrowed her brows as she watched the loud-mouth shinobi wriggle out of her grasp and shoot off into the distance. Honestly, it was so painfully obvious that those two were meant to be together, why couldn't they just confess their love for one another and skip off into the sunset, happily ever after? Ok so it was never gonna be that simple, but you would think after all those years of chasing each other, obsessing over each other, that they would have come to terms with their feelings.

_'Boys.'_

* * *

"You brat, do you know how worried I have been? I thought you were dead!" The sound of the buxom blonde banging her fists on the table made Naruto jump.

"I told you baa-chan, I just wanted a holiday!"

"For three months! I gave you permission for 2 weeks."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Ah yeah I kinda lost track of time."

"Don't give me that bullshit, I know exactly what you've been up to. You were with Uchiha Sasuke!" Her hazel eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I might have bumped into him…"

"God, do you love him that much that you can't stand to be apart from him for a couple of months!"

"_E-excuse me!_" He spluttered, why did every know more about his feelings than he did. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean, stop playing dumb. Right enough of that. Time for the mission brief. In a nutshell, my very reliable sources (Kakashi) tell that Orochimaru has been spotted around various borders of the fire country. I don't how he's still alive, perhaps one of his techniques, but he is. I want you to patrol the border, and do not let him anywhere near Konoha, got it?"

Naruto nodded, "Who will be in my team?"

"Well I would have chosen your _lover boy_, but since he's currently unavailable. Sai and Ino will be accompanying you."

"Ok when do we leave?" he said, ignoring the 'lover boy' remark.

"Tomorrow at dawn. Also I forgot to mention that you will be the captain."

"Seriously? I've never been a captain before…"

"The elders wanted me to test your leadership qualities." She smiled wisely.

"Does this mean… Does this mean that…What does this mean?"

The elder blonde sighed at his stupidity. "It means that your dream might be fulfilled sooner than you think…"

Naruto was speechless, the elders had always been so against him, he wondered if they would be so keen to let him be Hokage if they knew he had been busy reproducing little Kyuubi-babies.

"Naruto, is there something on your mind?"

"Why now? Why now are they considering me to be Hokage?"

"I guess it's because you've proved yourself capable of looking after the Kyuubi and that it is no longer a threat to Konoha. Don't let that go to your head though, you're only 18 after all, you have a lot of training to do before you're ready. Not the kind of training you are gonna like either, I'm talking about politics – don't give me that face, it's all part of the job."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I think I need to visit Ichiraku's now. See ya!"

* * *

A sun rise is even more stunning than a sun set, Naruto decided. The fresh morning air was cool on his skin and he could just make out the glowing orb of light amidst the trees. It ascended, illuminating the once dull sky in a fusion of deep crimsons, rich oranges and burning yellows. The village of Konoha was bathed in the sun's radiant light and Naruto got the feeling that despite the beauty of this scene before him, today and the following days of his mission were not going to be all smiles and sunshine.

"Wow, you're early."

"That's because I'm captain Ino" The blonde winked.

"Should I be worried?" The purple-clad woman giggled playfully.

"Naruto, I'm sure you will be a great captain." The two blondes turned to see Sai approaching them.

"Oh stop kissing his ass, Sai! You know he's property of a certain Uchiha." The looks on the two men's faces, cause her to burst out cackling.

"Shut up Ino. I don't belong to him, he is my bitch!" Naruto teased, feeling slightly uneasy about the amount of truth in what he had just said, Sasuke kinda was his bitch, his breeding bitch, not that he would ever say that to the Uchiha's face. "Anyway lets get down to business. We'll start at the south border of Tea country and make our way around from there. Orochimaru was last seen in that region 6 months ago."

"What do you think he's planning?" Ino asked, her baby blue eyes wide.

"Hmm I have no idea, perhaps he's trying get some manpower on his side?"

"But Tea country isn't one of the great shinobi nations." Sai said, wearing his usual thoughtful expression.

"Maybe he's desperate? One thing is for sure, we're gonna bring that motherfucker down. I can't afford to have him running around plotting things, not now."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…Lets go team!" Naruto shot off enthusiastically into the woods.

"Yes Sir!" Ino saluted.

The two team mates followed their captain, leaving Konohagakure behind.

* * *

"Can anyone else feel that chakra?"

"My mice haven't detected anyone" Sai repied and Ino shook her head.

They were now approaching rain country. After travelling around the perimeter of fire country for nearly two months without a hint of success, Naruto was starting to get pissed off. There was somewhere he really wanted to be right now, somewhere he needed to be. He had used various information gathering techniques that his late sensei had taught him, yet nobody knew anything about the current whereabouts of Orochimaru.

"There is definitely someone close by. Sai, check it out." It would be damn useful to have someone with the use of Byukagen right now, Naruto thought, though he probably wouldn't be thinking that if someone got injured. Ino wasn't as talented as Sakura, but she was a pretty good medic nin.

"Anything?" Naruto frowned. "Wait, I can't feel it anymore. Shit, I thought we had him then."

"Did you really think it would be that easy? You'll find me when I let you find me."

The three shinobi tensed as a cloaked figure came into their vision.

"Naruto, we meet again. You've grown a lot since last time. How is my dear Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. "That's none of your concern."

Before Naruto could react the snake man was directly in front of him, with a hand on his orange-clad shoulder and mouth next to his ear. "The baby too? It's so _sweet_ that the two of you have become a little family." He said in a whisper, just loud enough for only the two of them to hear.  
Naruto growled and pushed the man away, his eyes crimson. "How the **fuck** do you know about that?"

Orochimaru barely stumbled and gave a light chuckle, "It's funny to see you get so worked up. Imagine what would happen if something happened to them, would my old friend Kyuubi make an appearance?"

"If you go near them you will see definitely Kyuubi, and it will be the last thing you ever see." Naruto hissed.

"Your threats are pointless, you don't scare me. Besides you have a while before a put my plan in to action. Well I must be off now, take care Naruto and send Sasuke my love. I'll be sure to visit you after the baby is born." A huge white snake erupted from the ground beneath him, swallowing the smirking Sannin whole, before retreating back into the earth.

Naruto's fists were still clenched, almost drawing blood, he shouldn't have let that man just walk away. Even though Orochimaru appeared to have found a new, strong container, Naruto was sure he could take that prick on. He punched the nearest tree trunk, sending splinters of wood flying. He could feel the Kyuubi's Chakra, bubbling dangerously, "that dirty bastard. I swear I'll kill him…"

"Um Naruto…is there something me and Sai are missing…? What did Orochimaru mean? What baby?"

"I…cant' talk about it, lets just go home and report to Tsunade." He took a deep breath, this time managing to contain his demon, thinking about the only positive thing to come out of this. Now he could go back to Sasuke.

* * *

He was coming back tonight.  
If Sasuke hadn't been an Uchiha, he would have said that this emotion he was feeling was perhaps excitement, but it couldn't possibly have been that because Uchihas don't get excited over ridiculous things such as seeing stupid blondes again. They get excited about getting revenge and possibly eating a particularly juicy tomato.  
But where was that stupid blonde? Light was fading and he was growing inpatient. He tried to get comfortable on the sofa, but it was no use, there was not enough room for the both of them. He decided to wait in his room, so off he waddled. Yes waddled, only he was allowed to call it that though, if anyone else did they would find themselves decapitated quicker than they could say the word.

Maybe Sakura had got it wrong. Maybe Naruto wasn't coming back tonight. Or perhaps he had been delayed, or something… Sakura had apparently been ordered to babysit him for awhile, of course he would have preferred Naruto there with him, but Sakura wasn't bad company. They went shopping together, and despite his initial fears, the whole ordeal wasn't completely traumatising. In actuality, it had been almost enjoyable - almost. He had bought numerous bits and pieces for the baby and a mosses basket, but hadn't bothered buying a crib since they would be returning to Konoha shortly after the birth and carrying too much belongings would be a hassle.

Sasuke picked up the stack of baby clothes on his bed that he had bought earlier and put them in his dresser. Placing them on his 'fucking massive' bump (as Sakura had so delicately put it), he folded them neatly one by one.  
After he'd finished he gave his bump a loving pat. "Why are you so quiet all of a sudden? You've been abusing my internal organs all day." The baby was definitely going to follow in his hyperactive fathers' footsteps, it had been kicking him non-stop the last few months, the novelty had well and truly worn off. "Ah I know what this is about, don't worry. Daddy is definitely coming home," He smirked as he felt movement under his skin. "He promised. Daddy always keeps his promises." Sasuke said with a faint trace of a smile.

_When Sasuke awoke there were no signs of movement, was Naruto asleep, or did he not come back?__  
__Sasuke decided to investigate, dragging himself out of bed and sloping off to the kitchen/lounge.__  
__Nothing.__  
__Sasuke felt his heart rate increase, had he pushed Naruto away again? He didn't want to be alone anymore. Although he wasn't really alone, he looked down at his belly and raised an eyebrow when he saw the post it note stuck to his swollen stomach. He peeled it off and tried to decipher the handwriting._

_**SORRY AGAIN**__**  
**__**IVE GOTTA GO ON AN IMPORTANT MISSION.**__**  
**__**WILL BE BACK IN 2-3 MONTHS! ANOYIN SHIT I KNOW.**__**  
**__**TRY NOT TO GIVE BIRTH WITHOUT ME**__**  
**__**ALSO I THINK WE NEED TO TALK WHEN I GET HOME**__**  
**__**DONT EAT ALL THE RAMEN FATTY!**__**  
**__**ILL BE BACK A SOON AS I CAN I PROMISE!**__**  
**__**NARUTO XXX**_

_Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, partly because of the lack of punctuation and misspelling of 'annoying' in the letter, but also because he was going to be Naruto-less for up to 3 months.__  
__When did he become so Naruto dependant?__  
__He had a feeling it would be a long three months._

Sasuke smiled as he got into bed. Even if the baby was born now, it would have a high chance of survival. He had almost done it…

* * *

Naruto smiled weakly at the man on the bed. It was the early hours of the morning when he arrived. As soon as his debrief was over he had come straight here, not even saying goodbye to some of his friends. He just had to make sure Sasuke and the baby were safe. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to slide into bed next to Sasuke and hold him. But he was sticking to his decision. He would let Sasuke make the first move.

The first thing that caught Sasuke's attention as he walked through the lounge, was an almost naked blonde, sprawled on his sofa. He couldn't decided whether he was trying to seduce him or mock his current physique. He went over to the sofa and perched on the end, it was time for Naruto's wake up call, (not caring if the blond only had 5 hours sleep last night). He began poking his legs, alternating between left and right. This obviously wasn't working as Naruto kept snoring blissfully unaware. So he reached forward and bravely poked his chest, that really firm, bronzed chest. It occurred to him that his pokes were in danger of becoming caresses, so he applied more force and eventually the blonde stirred.

"Mmmm…5 more minutes…."

"Naruto wake up." Sasuke ordered.

"Sasu…ke?" tanned lids opened to reveal those cerulean eyes that he had missed so much. Those eyes widened as the user registered who was sitting in front of him. "Sasuke!" He pulled the man close in a strong embrace, well as close as possible with the huge bump in between them.  
As cheesy as it sounds, Sasuke felt his heart flutter at the contact.  
"Jesus you're fucking massive! I can barely fit my arms around you!" Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke frowned. "So I've been told."

"So how have you both been?"

"Fine dobe. What was the mission about?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto's eyes shifted from left to right nervously.

"Well, it's nothing to worry about but...Orochimaru..."

"That's impossible, I killed that bastard." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the mention of that man's name.

"I don't understand it either. Basically my mission was to find up what he was up to. When I got to the Hidden rain country, we encountered him…"

"And…? Did you fight him?"

"No. But the scary thing was he knows. I don't know how, but he knows."

"Knows what?"

"About us…I mean about the _baby_." Naruto said in a hushed tone, as if he thought someone was listening.

"Shit. Do you think he's been watching us?" Sasuke felt suddenly nauseous.

"Most probably. I don't think we're safe here anymore. He said we have a while until he puts his 'plan into action', whatever that is. Though we can't trust whatever bullshit comes out his mouth."

"What are we going to do? As much as I hate to admit it, in my current state I'm no match for him. If he attacked-"

"Sasuke you don't have to worry, I'll protect you, both of you. I promise."

Sasuke ignored the sickly heart warming feeling that Naruto's words gave him. "So were do we go?"

"Konoha."

* * *

"Naruto are you sure this is a good idea?" They had been travelling for well over 6 hours only stopping briefly in between villages. He couldn't remember ever feeling this tired. He was accustomed to walking long distances, but not with all this additional weight, screaming muscles and swollen ankles.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Besides the fact that a heavily pregnant person shouldn't be making this journey, once we get to the village our secret will be out."

"We're not that far now. I would offer to carry you, but I don't think you'd let me, plus I'm carrying all our stuff. Just tell me if you get too tired and we can stop. And how long do you think it would be before everyone found out anyway? At least Kakashi and Shikamaru will put two and two together."

"Hn. Stop talking, I need to concentrate on walking."

Naruto muttered to himself as they continued. _'Bitchy bastard…'_

* * *

It took them a further 3 hours to reach the gates of Konoha. Once they were identified by the guards on duty, they were allowed to enter.

"My place?" Naruto offered.

Sasuke nodded.

"Right, this way!"

As Sasuke began to follow the blonde he was suddenly overwhelmed with dizziness, he felt his knees go weak and his vision turn black. But he never hit the floor, because a pair of tanned arms wrapped tightly around him, steadying him with such firmness that there was no way he could've slipped away from the hold.

* * *

"He's fine, completely exhausted, but fine." Naruto sighed deeply at the pinkette's words. "But what the hell where you thinking? Making him travel all that way?"

"It wasn't safe!" Naruto exclaimed in defence. "Orochimaru…"

"Ino told me. Don't worry, now Sasuke and the baby will have all of us to protect him." She smiled cheerfully.

"I can protect them myself."

"I don't doubt that, hokage-sama" Her emerald eyes sparkled and she ruffled Naruto's hair playfully.

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

The door closed quietly and she was gone. "Looks like it's just you and me sleeping beauty." He lay down next to the motionless form of the raven. "You know, I was scared shitless back there." He brushed the blue-black hair out of Sasuke's face. "All those years ago, I didn't want to lose you, and now. Now just the thought of being without you makes me feel sick inside. Sasuke I think I'm…I think I'm in-"

Sasuke stirred next to him and he decided to keep his mouth shut. Dark eyes blearily blinked open. "Na…Naruto…Did I pass out?"

"Yeah. How are you feeling buddy?"

"Tired. Is the baby-"

"Juniors fine, Sakura checked. You really need to rest, so goodnight. And I'm sorry. I pushed you too far and I nearly lost you both…"

Sasuke saw the flash of emotions in Naruto's eyes, pain, guilt, loneliness, but it was hurriedly replaced with a weak smile. "Night Sasuke."

Naruto proceeded to get up off the bed , but a pale hand around his wrist pulled him back. "Stay." Sasuke didn't look at him nor did he utter another word and Naruto didn't question him.

The blonde peeled off his socks and discarded his jacket and trousers on the floor. Sasuke had his back to him, probably to make this arrangement feel less intimate than it already was.

Naruto too, faced away from the other, for he knew that if he were on his other side, he wouldn't be able to resist slipping an arm around Sasuke's waist and burying his face in those raven locks. Just the warmth of the other man and the soft sounds of his breathing were all it took to send Naruto to sleep.

_**TBC...**_


	5. Unexpected Arrivals

_Author's Notes: Quick update for you my dears! I have replied to reviews at the end of this chapter! Thanks to everyone who has expressed interest (favourite/alert etc) smooches for you all xxxxx_

I didn't know what to call this one, so if any of you have an idea please let me know :D

oh btw if you need a laugh read "Virgin Joke" - JabbaWockyBaby

made me chuckle ;)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Sasuke's rumbling stomach awoke him the next morning, instructing him to find something edible, immediately. "Yes I know, I know." He grumbled, swinging his legs out of bed.  
He took in his surroundings, Naruto's bedroom. He had been in the blonde's house only a handful of times, never in this particular room though. It wasn't as orange as he expected, the duvet covers were the only thing of that colour. The room was modest, barely enough space for the single bed, small table and wardrobe. On the table was that photo, you know the one of team seven, Naruto scowling at Sasuke and Sasuke just scowling in general, their proud sensei, and Sakura looking overjoyed at the fact she was in a picture with her crush. Before he became too consumed in his childhood memories he felt the little one give him a sharp kick, telling him to hurry up and eat something. He briefly wondered from whom it had inherited this impatience from.

On inspection, he came to the horrifying discovery that the cupboards were all in fact empty. This prompted him to give Naruto a rude awakening.

"Dobe! You have no fucking food!" He shook the blonde's shoulders aggressively.

"Sasukeeee~~~ It's so early. Lemme sleeeeep…." He buried his head under his pillow, struggling to hold on to the last remnants of sleep.

"Are you just going to let me and your baby starve to death?"  
This got his attention, sometimes he forgot that he had a baby, and it was in Sauske of all people. Naruto tossed his pillow aside stretched his limbs, giving an unnecessarily loud yawn. "Alright, alright! Let's go to Ichiraku's!"

"You idiot, I don't want to be seen like this" He hissed, gesturing to his swollen stomach.

Naruto reached forward and gave the big belly in front of him a daring pat. "No worries, I know the perfect disguise!"

Sasuke knew by the mischievous gleam in Naruto's eyes, that he wasn't going to like his suggestion.

"Sexy no jutsu time!"

* * *

_'Stupid Naruto._

_If he had food, I wouldn't be doing this right now. Wait if he hadn't of got me pregnant in the first place! Then this would definitely not be an issue!_

_But you wanted him._

_I didn't want him, I needed him._

_Yeah that's right you neeeeeed him. Just tell him you love him._

_Who the fuck are you! Get out of my head!'_

"Hey are you alright? Those noodles have been hanging from your mouth for about 5 minutes now…" Naruto chuckled at the other man…or should he say woman. Sasuke was ridiculously good looking as a guy, but as a woman, he (she) was simply beautiful. His chiselled nose and harsh jaw line were now softened, making him more feminine. Even without make-up, his lips were fuller and pinker, and his endless obsidian eyes were now framed with dark lashes.

Sasuke hurriedly sucked up said noodles and scowled. "Yes I'm perfectly fine except for the small fact that looking like this is completely humiliating!"

"Chill out stop being sucha fuckin' drama queen! You don't even look that different!" Naruto swallowed, he knew he was just adding oil to the fire.

"What are you trying to say? Just stop fucking staring at me you fucking idiot!"

"One Miso for your Naruto-san. This one is on the house for our favourite customer. My father and I missed you." Ayame said smiling placing the bowl in front of him, but all the while looking wide-eyed at the dark-haired beauty and her colourful vocabulary. "Naruto-san you didn't introduce me to your friend" Eager for the blonde to shed some light as to who this heavily pregnant woman was. She had heard a lot of rumours about Naruto and his recent disappearances. Could this be the explanation?

"Oh this is Sasuya-chan, she's my fiancé." Naruto said and Sasuke shot him a dark look.

"It's a pleasure to meet-you Sasuya-san. Are you from this village?" Ayame had never seen this woman around Konoha before.

"No, but I'm living here temporarily." Her voice was deep and mysterious.

"This is such a surprise, my father and I always thought you would get together with Sakura-san."

"Nah we're like brother and sister. Sasuya has always had my heart" He grinned throwing an arm around the woman's tiny shoulders, enjoying the feeling of her squirming under his touch. "I'm the only one who can put up with her temper and her nagging, isn't that right sweetheart?"

"Yeah and I'm the only one who can put up with his erm…size issue down there, isn't that right darling?" She said placing her hand on Naruto's thigh, digging her nails in until she saw him wince in pain.

"The only size issue is that its too big baby!" Naruto smirked, Sasuke just set himself up for that one.

"Well that's not what Sai tells everyone." She pointed out.

"He's just jealous. Hey you have seen it before, maybe you need me to refresh your memory?" The blonde winked as he licked the soup around his lips.

"Don't be so vulgar. I'm trying to eat here"

Ayame watched the odd couple with interest as the fight fizzled out and they went back to eating ramen in silence. "So when is the baby due?"

Naruto made an enthusiastic sucking sound as he slurped up the noodles. "Just over a month left, which makes it early May."

"I know you will make a great father Naruto, just make sure you take the baby here for its first taste of ramen!"

"Heh, yeah I will."

"Narutooooooooo!" Naruto squinted and saw two women fast approaching them in the distance. Sakura and Ino.

"Oh no..." Sasuke visibly tensed.

Naruto patted his stomach as he finished the last of his ramen, he could see the two girls eying up 'Sasuya' cautiously. "Good morning ladies."

"Who is this woman Naruto you sly dog?" Ino was the first to voice her curiosity because now Sakura had already worked out that it was Sasuke.

"My fiancé, Sasuya." Naruto grinned.

"So you knocked her up? Congrats. I suppose this means one of Konoha's finest bachelors is off the market!" Ino crossed her arms and pouted in mock disappointment, "I guess that leaves Sasuke, but we all know he bats for the other team!" She giggled.

Sasuke choked on the Ramen broth he was sipping, and it every ounce of his self-control not to activate his Sharingan and destroy the blonde woman right there and then.

"What makes you think that?" Naruto asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Cause he has a crush on you silly!"

"Hahaha very funny! I don't think I'm his type." He replied wryly.

"Oh purrrrlease!" Sakura joined in, "That guy has turned down every single woman that has approached him, and why? Because he's desperate for some hot man sex with you!"

'Sasuya' cleared her throat, "Erm it was nice to meet you two, but Naruto and I have places to be." Sasuya yanked the blonde's hand, almost ripping it out of the socket.

"Oh wait! That's why we came to find you, Naruto you need to see Tsunade-Sama, it's about a mission."

"You're shitting me!" Naruto ran his hands through his hair, Sasuke could give birth any day now, not the best time for a mission.

* * *

Naruto went in first, thinking he would try and break it to the overly aggressive woman gently.

"Tsuande-sama, you're looking very beautiful today!" That's it turn on the Uzumaki charm.

"What have you done?" Her hazel eyes narrowed and a blonde eyebrow arched in suspicion.

"I haven't done anything! I'm hurt that you think I would…Ok this is the thing…"

He opened the door to reveal a very pregnant woman.

"Well haven't you been busy? Does Sasuke know? Don't think he's going to be too pleased."

"That's the weird part, this is Sasuke." Naruto scratched the back of his head,

The big-breasted woman slammed her fists on the desk. "Are you fucking with me?"

"The dobe is telling the truth, I'm nearly 8 months pregnant." Sasuke declared, rubbing the base of his bump.

"Haven't you kids ever heard of contraception!"

"It wasn't an accident, I'm restarting my clan." The raven haired woman informed her.

"And you just had to choose the Kyuubi holder?" She saw the look in Naruto's eyes and instantly felt guilty. "Sorry Naruto, I'm no doubting your abilities as a parent, but what if-"

"I was aware of that when I made the decision, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Right….Ok…. I can't deal with this shit right now, just keep a low profile, I don't want the elders to find out. Under the circumstances if it was just any mission, I would have sent someone else, but this is Orochimaru."

"What's that fucker up to now?" Just the mention of his name angered him.

"There have been reports from my connections in different countries and I think I know what he's doing."

"Yes?"

"Reviving the dead. But not just random shinobi, oh no, he's selecting them very carefully. He's choosing the most skilled, most dangerous and making an army."

"So he can control them?" Sasuke felt a wave a nausea wash over him, and he was sure it wasn't a side effect of the pregnancy. If Orochimaru attacked with his army of the dead, maybe Naruto himself wouldn't be enough to stop him.

"Yes, but to what extent, I don't know. My worst fears were confirmed this morning, he's heading for Konoha."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances.

"My problem is we have no idea what he wants and when he's going to attack. So will get to him first, pre-emptive strike. Tomorrow morning I will send 3 teams of ANBU and another team, that's you Naruto, Neji and Sai. The rest of the village will be on evacuation standby, that includes you Sasuke. The village must be protected at all costs, understand?"

"Yes sir."

Sasuke frowned, he hated feeling so useless and weak.

"Good luck. Oh and if you succeed I will give you some time off, think you might need it, plus I'm going to start training you." Tsunade smiled wisely.

"For what?"

The Godaime sighed at the young man's stupidity. "For being Hokage you brat!"

"Oh yeah about that, I'm not sure I want to now…"

"What do you mean!"  
Was this really Naruto Uzumaki, whose first words were probably 'I'm going to be Hokage'?

"Well I've got a lot on at the moment, I've got different priorities now."

"You do my head in sometimes. We'll discuss this later. Go." She ordered, feeling a migraine coming on.

Sasuke followed the blonde out the room. Was Naruto really willing to give up his lifetime dream to be with him? To be with them.

* * *

It seemed the two were now bed buddies, Naruto didn't leave and Sasuke didn't ask him too. A strange silence filled the air, of uncertainty and unanswered questions.

"Sasuke?"

"What? I'm tired." He felt Naruto's weight shift and he could the intense gaze of feel blue eyes burning into his back.

"I want to talk." The blonde whined, tugging at the covers wrapped around the other's body.

"I want to sleep. Goodnight." Sasuke replied curtly, firmly securing the duvet around his middle.

"I'm serious you bastard! I want to talk about our future, about us."

"I'm really not in the mood."

"You can't keep hiding from this!"

"From what?" Sasuke snapped He sat up, glaring at the idiot

Naruto sat on his knees and took a deep breath, "Do you like me?"

"What do you mean?"

".?"

"I guess I find you more tolerable than most people. " reasoned the heavily pregnant man.

"I mean, _like-like_?"

"Like-like?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, what was Naruto getting at?

"Yes, _do you like-like me_!"

"I'm not fucking gay!" Naruto didn't have time to duck as a pillow came flying towards him. He had to hand it to Sasuke, being 8 months pregnant didn't affect his movement as much as it should.

"Neither am I!" Naruto insisted and boldly edged closer to raven, who was glaring at him with murderous intent.

"Fuck off, you're an idiot."

"I know you have feelings for me!"

"Yeah feelings of nausea and it's not from being pregnant!"

"Why are you being such a dick!"

"You're the one saying all this bullshit."

"It's not bullshit, you've always cared about me. You were never able to kill me-"

"I let you live that time on a whim, not because I was emotionally incapable of performing such a _simple_ act."

"Wouldn't you feel anything?"

"If I wanted to kill you I could do it, and I would feel nothing"

"You're lying, because I know how you feel. You feel the same way as me. I love-"

"I fucking hate you!"

Without warning, Naruto slammed Sasuke's body against the bed and pinned his hands on the pillow.

Sasuke squirmed against Naruto's grip, managing to let out a "Fuck you!" but the blonde silenced him by crashing his lips into his own. It was too brutal and aggressive to be a kiss, their teeth clashed and their tongues fought for dominance. Sasuke screwed his eyes shut, letting his passion take over.

Naruto broke the kiss, but didn't pull away, their breathe mingling. "Don't tell me you feel nothing." Then he left, leaving Sasuke alone in his own apartment.

The pregnant man brought a hand to his lips, _'Shit.'_

* * *

"What is it Sai?" Naruto inquired as a frown appeared on the man's face.

"One of the ANBU units have encountered resistance." He had a few hundred mice scanning the area, continuously relaying information back to him.

"It's started already, they have made their move. Now it's our turn, let's go."

No further instruction was needed, Neji activated his Byakugen and the three shinobi go into their formation with Neji flying out in front, Sai in the middle and Naruto bringing up the rear.

Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke since their little argument last night, he hadn't returned home, instead he went to Iruka's for the night.

_"What am I supposed to do Iruka-sensei? I can't wait for him forever."_

_"You have to understand Naruto, he's probably afraid. Look what happened to the only people he has ever loved?" His former teacher said after a long moment of quiet._

_"They are all dead." Naruto answered sadly._

_"So just be patient. There will come a time when Sasuke will need you more than anything, and then he will realise." Noting that this was not what Naruto wanted to hear, he added, "You know for a genius, Sasuke is surprisingly stupid when it comes to his feelings."__  
__Naruto's eyes brightened."Heh yeah, dumb bastard! Hey, don't suppose you feel like treating your terribly upset ex student to some Ramen?"_

_"No."_

_"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Naruto screeched, "I'm heart broken here!" And he clutched his chest dramatically from emphasis._

_"Fine, I'm such a push over…"_

_Naruto punched the air in triumph, "Thanks!"_

_"No problem, just one bowl though ok?"_

_"Not for the Ramen, I mean for being there for me. Thank you Iruka-Sensei."_

Naruto sensed the presence of the enemy before they came into view.  
"He's alone." Neji stated, making out a figure in his byakugen vision.

Why would Orochimaru come alone? He should have known he would be outnumbered. He must be up to something. Where was he so called 'army'? Naruto was now wise enough to know that things were never as easy as they seem.

"Where are the ANBU team?" Sai questioned, knowing that if they had been killed, there would be no trace of their bodies as to prevent the village's secrets being discovered.

"I can't see them. Orochimaru must have killed them." Neji noted.

The cloaked figure came into sight. Naruto didn't hesitate in attacking him, a rasengan materialised in his palm. It would have ripped a hole straight through the snake man's chest, but a wooden box rose from the ground, impeding Naruto's attack. "What the hell?"

There was an eerie laugh from behind him as Orochimaru re-appeared, lowering the hood of his cloak, revealing the face that was once Kabuto's. All that remained of the medic-nin was a few strands grey hairs, it appeared the sannin was in complete control.

"Reckless as ever, but I'm so glad you could make it Naruto. I'd like you to meet a few people, perhaps they are familiar…"

Two more wooden boxes emerged from the ground, but they were just wooden boxes, Naruto realised as they opened up, they were coffins.  
The hairs on his arms stood on ends when he recognised the bodies, Deidera was in the first, Kakuzu in the second, the third however remained closed.

"This one is a special present for Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said, stroking the last coffin tenderly.

"Stay the fuck away from him!" Naruto snarled, sudden rage overpowering him. The blonde went to attack him, but Orochimaru and the coffin were already gone and Kakuzu stood in his place. "Damn it. Neji, Sai, can you handle Deidara while I sort out this bastard? Also, Sai notify Tsunade."

Naruto knew he had to get to Sasuke quickly. so he would have to finish this now. But he had already defeated Kakuzu before, so surely this would be no problem?  
Even when he was alive Kakuzu looked like something out of a horror film, his limbs held together with black stitching and his muscular frame covered in taught grey skin.

He brought his middle and index fingers together and made a cross shape with the other hand. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" Numerous clones appeared around him, "Guys, distract him while I get into Sage mode." The Naruto copies cheered and proceeded to attack the Akatsuki member.

Naruto retreated from the fight scene and took cover behind a tree trunk. He stood still, with a slight frown of concentration on his face. He sensed the natural energy around him and focused on it, blocking out the various sounds of explosions and his clones 'poofing'.

Suddenly he felt stronger, more powerful and he knew he was ready.  
He wasn't going to let anyone hurt Sasuke or his baby.

* * *

Sasuke heard noises from the other room. "Hn, sounds like your daddy is home. About fucking time." He promptly dropped the book he was reading and got up, which took much effort on his part.

As he entered the living room he felt his heart stop briefly, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Now now Sasuke-kun, is that how you greet you old sensei?"

"What do you want?" He crossed his hands over his stomach as if this would somehow protect his unborn child.

"As blunt as ever, I've always liked that about you." Orochimaru smirked. "Well to put it simply, I want you to come with me."

"If you think I'd go with you willingly, then you're sorely mistaken." Sasuke snarled.

"I didn't think you'd resist that much, in your… current predicament." A long tongue came out to lick the thin lips. "Also I brought someone to persuade you."

Sasuke knew he was in trouble, but what could he do?  
Run.

He used all his remaining chakra that wasn't being used by maintaining his jutsu. He only managed a few feet before his knees gave way and he fell to the ground.

"Don't be so foolish Sasuke-kun, you might hurt yourself."

Sasuke panted heavily, with one hand on his aching back.

The third wooden coffin, which Naruto had seen earlier, now rose from the ground.

"Time for a family reunion I think."

Sasuke swallowed, eying the coffin wearily. He knew he was inside it before it opened.

_Uchiha Itachi._

He looked up at his big brother, who looked positively repulsive, with ashen skin shrunken and veins like ropes over the contours of his face. Black eyes as empty as the last day they had come face to face, the day Sasuke had killed him.

"I trust you won't put up too much of a fight, considering your delicate condition. We're going to my new base, its not far don't worry. Everything is all prepared for the birth."

"You're not going anyway near my baby!" Sasuke gritted his teeth. Where was Naruto? He couldn't even touch his toes let alone take on Itachi and Orochimaru.

"That baby is going to be one of the greatest shinobi this world has seen, a perfect container." A long purple tongue came out to wet those thin lips.

"Naruto and I will never allow that to happen!"

Orochimaru chuckled darkly, "Is that so? Where is Naruto now? You should be careful trusting the word of a jinchuuriki, the word of a monster."

"Don't talk about him like that."

"That's very touching Sasuke-kun, now if you don't mind, we have to get going. Itachi."

Itachi reached out helped Sasuke to his feet.

* * *

Naruto finished Kazuka with relative ease, it seemed that zombie-kazuka was weaker than before. He knew that this was just a distraction to give Orochimaru more time to reach Sasuke. As the gates of Konoha came into view, so did two figures that were approaching him fast. Itachi and Orochimaru. His heart stopped beating as he saw Sasuke, unconscious in Itachi's arms.

He felt the fox's chakra leaking out of the seal rapidly, bubbling furiously within, oozing out of his pores. Blonde brows furrowed in concentration, struggling to repress the Kyuubi.

Naruto's body became engulfed in orange chakra, the smell of burnt flesh filled the air as Naruto's form rapidly altered, first ears protruded from his temples, skin peeling, allowing his blood to fuse with the demonic chakra that now encased him. Naruto got into a crouch position, three tails swaying precariously behind him, fanged teeth bared in a grimace, the pain and agony as this inhuman power destroyed him and remade him in a continuous process of relentless torture.

"Itachi, hand Sasuke-kun to me, I assume you can take care of this. Although I would love to see the Kyuubi pushed to its limits." There was a twinkle in Orochimaru's yellow eyes.

The Uchiha nodded before handing over his younger brother. A white snake rose from the ground and swallowed Orochimaru and Sasuke, transporting them some where else.

Inside Naruto screamed in anguish, but it came out as a feral growl. The fourth tail budded and he knew it wouldn't be long before the fox gained full control.

_'It's ok, just let go.'_ Came the low rumbling voice inside him.

Naruto looked up and saw he was in that flooded hallway, located some place deep inside his mind. The caged fox grinned, those blood red slits fixed on him.

_'No, I can do this by myself.'_

_'If we merge, we will be strong enough to save Sasuke.'_ He tempted.

_'Bullshit. You just want to destroy Konoha!'_

The fox chuckled. _'My only wish now is to destroy every last Uchiha.'_

Naruto looked dubiously at the beast behind the golden bars. _'Well that shouldn't be to hard, that isn't exactly an abundance of Uchihas walking around.'_

_'Anyone who possesses the Mangekyo Sharingan will die at our hands.'_

Naruto swallowed, did Sasuke have this Mangekyo Sharingan? '_And then what? Me and you will live happily ever after?'_

_'Something like that…'_ The Kyuubi's grin widened unnervingly. _'So just take off the seal…'_

Naruto still hesistated, was it worth unleashing the Kyuubi no Kitsune, just for Sasuke's sake?

_'Boy, your stubbornness will kill them both'_

The seal fell to the ground and the door of the prison swung open. Naruto felt a great surge of power within him. Cartilage accumulated, assembling the skeletal structure of the fox, a layer of muscle and chakra covered this frame, this was the Kyuubi's final form.

Zombie Itachi wasted no time, going straight for the kill with Amaterasu, one of the most powerful ninjutsu techniques. The fox leapt into the air as the inextinguishable dark flames rose from the ground. He had to keep moving as the trail of black fire was hot on his tail, well tails, decimating everything in its path.

_'Hey it's a good thing we don't have fur, otherwise it'd be singed hehe'_ The Kyuubi chuckled darkly.

_'This really isn't a good time to introduce me to your sense of humour. I can't control our chakra mixed together, what should I do?'_

_'Just let our energies combine, don't resist me. Send a few balls of chakra, that should distract him for a while.'_

Naruto did as Kyuubi instructed, who says men can't multi task? He managed to evade the fire whilst forming a series of chakra balls, they were relatively small, but enough to cause serious damaged to whoever they came in contact with. He knew Itachi would dodge them with ease, but they would serve there purpose as a distraction.

_'Now Chakra arms.'_

_'Chakra what?'_

_'Shit , why are you so slow? Let me.'_

Naruto felt his mind slowly slipping away, but it was not like the previous times, where his vision went black and he came round to the destruction of the Kyuubi's rampage. This time he could see through his own eyes what was going on, yet he had no power over his movements.

A clawed hand made of chakra erupted from the ground at Itachi's feet, the Uchiha jumped back to avoid its clutches, however another appendage sprouted off the main arm, seizing Itachi. His body burst into dozens of black crows, which disintegrated as they came into contact with the poisonous chakra.

_'We will finish this with the next move.'_ Naruto heard the fox's voice in his ear, and he could almost feel his sadistic smile that he knew was on his face.

Naruto observed as hundred of tiny balls of chakra were excreted from the fox's body, they gathering together in front of the Kyuubi's mouth, forming a dark sphere of chakra. The powerful jaws of the fox opened to ingest the sphere. More crows materialised opposite the Kitsune, taking the shape of Itachi. The Uchiha made the hand signals for his trump card, Susanoo, which could be used as both a defense and a weapon. Susanoo is the third ability granted to those who wield the Mangekyo Sharingan. A large skeleton formed, along with muscle tissue, protecting its user. Complete with the Yata mirror and Totsuka sword, Susanoo is said to be invincible.

There was a small explosion as the chakra sphere detonated inside the Kyuubi and was then released through his mouth as a beam of chakra. The sheer power of the blast was inconceivable and despite his armour, Itachi became another victim of the Kyuubi. When the air settled, he scanned the debris, there was nothing left of Uchiha Itachi, and Naruto could only hoped that he stayed this way.

_'Nice one Kyuubi, now lets find that snake bastard.'_

_'Heh, no problem, I can smell that piece of faecal matter a mile away.'_

With a seemingly impossible elegance, the fox began moving, bones rattling as the beast leapt from tree to tree, the branches snapped under the force of his powerful limbs.

_'Kyuubi, over there in the mountains.'_

_'Yeah, he's close.'_

* * *

Sasuke feigned sleep, even when he felt his t-shirt being raised and cold, nauseating hands slide over his stomach, lingering revoltingly over the rounded sides of his bump. The sickening touch of his sensei receded and he heard numerous sounds of metal, along with various explosions in the distance, he wondered if this was Naruto and Itachi. Cautiously he cracked one eye open, and saw Orochimaru to his left, arranging a series of tools and instruments on a table.

He heard a blast, this one was louder than its predecessors, so powerful he felt the table he was lying on, vibrate from the after shocks. After this there was a moment of quiet. Did this mean Naruto and Itachi had finished fighting? Sasuke turned his attention back to the Sannin, subtly watching his actions. Orochimaru was reading a scroll, there were several scrolls scattered on the floor around him. Just what was he planning to do? Surely he wasn't thinking of using the new born baby as a container? Or would he raise and train the child until it was old enough? Sasuke wasn't planning on either of those becoming an option to the snake. He could feel his own chakra levels rising, slowly but steadily, as weird as it sounds it felt like this supply of energy was being drawn from the little person inside of him, his baby. It kept flowing, endlessly._'Looks like you take after your other dad in that department'_ He struggled to keep a smile off his face when he felt the baby give him a hard kick, it was all the reassurance he needed. _'Don't worry, I won't let him take you, Naruto will protect us, he always does.'_

As if on que, he felt that chakra. The chakra that belonged to the Kyuubi, however this time it was different, it wasn't as dark as before, the murderous intent was still strong, so strong it was suffocating. Orochimaru grabbed a syringe from his table and injected a clear serum into Sasuke's right arm. "I can't wait any longer, this baby has to come out now."

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Naruto stood before them, enveloped in a demonic aura. There were usually a few consistent indications that Naruto was using the fox's power, the red chakra was one along with the matching crimson eyes. But now only blue eyes stared back at them, although they held all the hatred that was found in the monster that was sealed inside him. Sasuke also noticed the blonde's skin, or rather, the lack of it, leaving the pinkish flesh beneath exposed. As he came closer, he saw Naruto's face and hands were in fact being healed, the skin rapidly reforming, and the damaged tissues rejuvenating. Numerous things seemed to happen simultaneously, Naruto raised his hand, and a red arm of chakra shot out, seizing Orochimaru by the throat, who in turn raised his own arm, a swarm of snakes came flooding out of his palm, mean while Sasuke decided to make a move after accumulating enough chakra. Orochimaru heard it before he sensed it, the signature sound of the attack, reminiscent of thousands of birds chirping, one of Sasuke's favourite moves. Pain spread through his back, his nerves screaming.

"Watch out Naruto, he's not dead yet." Sasuke warmed, stepping off the bed and edging away from Orochimaru's body. The last time he thought he had killed the bastard, his true form was revealed.

Sure enough, a huge white serpent burst through the hole made by Sasuke's chidori, it's body made up of hundreds of smaller white snakes, and its head somewhat resembling that of Orochimaru. Without any hesitation it dived straight for Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke watched in horror as the snake disappeared into Naruto's stomach. He remembered when this had happened to him, Orochimaru had tried to perform his transference ritual, which allowed him to transfer his soul into a host body, but because of Sasuke's Sharingan, it had failed. Would Naruto be able to stop Orochimaru from taking hold of his body?

* * *

When Naruto regained consciousness, he was in a mental plane inside his head, snakes slither up his body, restricting his movements. He saw the fox out of the corner of his eye, who was also having some trouble them. They wrapped themselves around his furry forearms but he tore them off with his powerful jaws.

_'This wasn't in my plans but it can't be helped. Let's begin the ritual.'_

_'Kyuubi we have to do something!'_ Naruto said to the other occupant of his body, who was currently swiping at the swarms of snakes on the ground.

_'The cage'_ The fox bellowed, _'Find the seal!'_

Naruto tried to move but there was a snake wrapped around his neck, slowly suffocating him. He swallowed before plunging his teeth into the scaly skin, he punctured the surface and blood dribbled down his chin. The creature fell to the ground and he ripped the other snakes from his body.

The fox approached Orochimaru, _'You're a fool if you think you can control us, if you think you can control me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune!'_ He opened his mouth, and his jaws closed around the Sannin's middle. He trotted proudly back to his cage, resembling a dog with his favourite chew toy, and deposited Orochimaru's soul. Naruto was standing by to push the barred door of the prison shut, confining the bastard. _'Naruto now the seal.'_

Naruto held the piece of paper in his hands, the seal that he had ripped of the cage not long ago. He hoisted himself up onto the Kyuubi's back, and clambered up his neck to stand on his head, in order to place the seal. Once it was attached the metal frame, Orochimaru's chakra dissipated, along with the snakes. Yellow eyes narrowed, _'This isn't over.'_ He retreated back into the darkness of the shadows in his new home.

Naruto sighed and plopped down on top of the Kyuubi's head, in between his ears. _'We did it! I guess we make a pretty good team, huh?'_ He said, giving the fox a daring pat on the head.

_'Get off me you brat! I'm your fucking pet!'_ He shook his head, causing Naruto to tumble to the ground, it was quite a long fall and he yelped in pain as he hit the ground, which only cause a wicked grin to appear on the demon's face. _'Remember, I'm only helping you because if you die, I die.'_

_'Got it!'_ Naruto saluted. _'I trust that you will keep an eye on our guest?'_

_'Of course'_ The grin on his face widened, _'Its going to be nice to have some entertainment around here, other than listening to your annoying thoughts about your pathetic life!'_

_'Hey! I'm going to be a dad soon!'_ Naruto protested.

_'I know, poor child. And with that Uchiha brat as a mother.'_ He snorted. _'I despise all Uchihas.'_

_'Well this Uchiha is alright, so back off.'_

_'He's got one hell of an attitude on him though, you need to tame him, tell that bitch who's boss.'_

_'Sasuke would castrate me with his bare hands if I ever called him my bitch.'_

_'That's your problem, you need to mark him, claim him as your own.'_

_'I never thought I'd be getting relationship advice from the Kyuubi no Kitsune.'_

_'You know me, full of wisdom.'_

_'Did you just wink at me? Shit, that was creepy, I think I liked it better when we hated each other.'_

The Kyuubi's stomach rumbled with laugher. _'Oh by the way kid, I think you might want to check on your bitch…'_

* * *

"Na-Naruto?" Sasuke approached him nervously.

The blonde's head dropped, and he remained motionless for a few moments, before his body contorted violently. 'Naruto!" He wished he had enough chakra to do something, he could go into Naruto's mind, like he did before, he could stop Orochimaru. The other shinobi became still again and stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity. _'What's going on in there?'_

Naruto raised his head, and Sasuke anticipated what colour eyes would be staring back again, of course he hoped they would be blue, but there was a good chance they would be red or yellow.

He held his breath….

_Cerulean blue._

"Naruto!" Without thinking he embraced the taller man.

"Sasuke…" When they parted, Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's belly and rubbed it gently.

"What the fuck happened?"

Naruto stepped back and turned around. "Well how to say this…Me and the Kyuubi…We have merged."

"Merged? You mean he is no longer sealed? Naruto why would you-"

"Just hear me out. Yeah I took off the seal, but it's alright cause the Kyuubi isn't that bad really…He doesn't want to destroy Konoha, that was just Madara controlling him. Now he just wants to kill all Uchihas."

"Naruto-"

"Yes I know you're an Uchiha, but I think he has a soft spot for you…Anyway Orochimaru was there with all those fucking snakes, so me and the fox shut him in the cage and replaced the seal. So now that son of a bitch is seal inside me." He took a deep breath before his motor mouth continued.

"Naruto!"

"Yeah weird huh? Kyuubi is guarding him for now, so I think its safe, but I don't want that freaky bastard to stay inside me forever, threes a crowd you know? So anyways after that me and the Kyuubi had a little chat and-"

"Naruto you fucking idiot! My waters have broken!"

Naruto spun round to see the Uchiha clutching his stomach, with darkened patches on the front of his grey sweat pants.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you say earlier!"

"You wouldn't fucking shut up!"

"Ok what to do what to do….Oh my god what should we do!" Naruto said hysterically, waving his arms in the air.

"Hm, don't panic?" Sasuke suggested lightly.

"Right….Can you move? Konoha isn't far from here."

"No."

"OK, I'll send a clone to get Sakura, and we will have her deliver the baby here." Hand seals were formed and another Naruto 'poofted' into existence.

"No there's not enough time, Orochimaru injected me with something which I think speeds up labour. It's coming now." The two Narutos glanced at each other nervously.

"How are we gonna do that?"

"Naruto, **you're** are going to have to deliver this baby."

_**TBC...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hope the fight scenes weren't too boring! I really struggle with them...blehhhh...  
Next chapter - **THE BABY IS HERE!**

**

* * *

**

**Saruke101 - **You won't have to wait much longer, the babba will be here in the next chapter! I can't wait!

**Rao Hyuga 18 **- Thanks! Hope you enjoy this one aswell!

**DarkButterfly332505 **- I love pregnant!Sasuke too! Yes Games of Fate is sooooo goood! Sasuke would never do it with a random girl, that boys got eyes only for Naru ;) Thanks so much + hope you like this chapter! I look forward to reading your story :D Oh and I have a strong feeling the baby might be a boy ;)

**XoX - **Yep Uke!Sasuke is the best, especially when he is with Naruto ;)

**Harco8059 **- Hope this update was quick enough for youuu and I hope you like it :D

and to the Anon - Yea i'm still going, don't worry! ^^

**oh and btw probably gonna be a week till the next upate, only just started writing it *o***


	6. The Day Sasuke Uchiha Lost His Dignity

_Author's Notes: Quick update yay me! Trying to get as much done as possible before I start college again... I realised I don't really know where I'm going with this story. I know I want Sasuke to have another babba (poor Sasu...) but I don't really have an end point it sight! Might end up as one of those fics with 50 odd chapters, who knows!_

_Anyway back to this current chapter, I tried to do a bit of research. (Because I have never given birth!) I didn't want it to be too graphic (cause I know he can be pretty graphic in real life heh..) but I wanted it to be believable.__  
_

**BTW** Some people might be confused by the term 'nappy', it's what we english people call a 'diaper'!

_**Thanks to xXNaruSasuXx, kuzon234ray. saruke101. moopad, shane, rao hyuga 18, 'me', Ichigo123663, Wolf B, Harco8059, 'XoX' and QuesoPwnz! **_

You guys encourage me to update quicker, and put a smile on my face *blushes* heheheee

* * *

**Chapter Six - When Sasuke Uchiha Lost His Dignity**

**

* * *

**

"You're on your own with this one mate." The Naruto bunshin looked at him apologetically before poofing away.

"Oi you cheeky little shit! But Sasuke I don't-I don't know how!"

Sasuke doubled over in pain and Naruto rushed to his side. "Ok just take a deep breathe and lie down on the table."

"We don't have another choice."

Naruto paused for a moment, as if trying to think of another solution before he reluctantly tugged on Sasuke's dirtied sweatpants. "I guess you better take your pants off." With a dark look on his face Sasuke raised his hips to allow Naruto relieve him of the item of clothing. "Going commando eh?" The blond's lips curved in amusement at the absence of undergarments.

"Shut it and don't you dare say anything about-"Sasuke began through gritted teeth.

"Holy shit, I can see your vagina!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke's voice was low and dangerous.

"This is wrong on _soooo_ many levels."

"If you ever want to see this child, you will shut the fuck up now."

"O-Ok Sasuke, just deactivate the Sharingan."

"My contractions are about 2 minutes apart. Put on those gloves, and bring some blankets over here."

Naruto put on the gloves, the plastic snapped around his tanned wrists. Next he grabbed the small stool and placed it at the end of the table Sasuke was lying on. The raven grumbled as he drew up his knees, granting Naruto access. The tall blond brought one of the larger blankets and draped it over Sasuke's hips, so he could maintain his dignity, (which considering his current predicament was highly unlikely even with the aid of an appropriately placed blanket). He also retrieved several smaller blankets, all were of which purple in colour. He shivered with disgust at using the snake bastard's property, but like Sasuke said, they didn't have a choice right now. He plopped down on the stool and peered in between Sasuke's pale thighs, "I think I see something?"

"Is it crowning?" Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows, but he couldn't see anything as his huge bump was obscuring his view.

"Is it what?"

"Why are you so fucking stupid! Can you see the fucking head?" Sasuke snapped, suddenly wishing he had used the sperm of someone with more functioning brain cells.

"I don't know!"

"Arghhhh" Sasuke groaned, heat prickling on his neck, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Just…Just calm down…"

"I am fucking calm!"

"Ok…take deep breaths…"

"This is all you fault, next time you can give birth!"

"What! You where the one that wanted-"

"Shut the fuck up, when the baby is out I'm going to rip your fucking dick off!"

Naruto swallowed, he was glad that Sasuke didn't go into labour often…  
"Yes I can defiantly see the head now…I think you might have to push now?"

"Well done genius!" Sasuke screwed his eyes shut, trying to focus of regulating his breathing and not the excruciating pain burning in his groin.

The blond ignored other's remarks, it amazed him how Sasuke could still insult him in a situation like this, when there was a baby coming out of his...

"Just a few more pushes"

"I can't do this."

"You're doing really well. Sasuke you can do this, I believe in – OH MY GOD ITS COMING!"

Sasuke grunted, using all of his muscles to squeeze the baby through his temporary birth canal.

"That's it Sasuke, come on!"

"Shut….up….Remember… stroke downwards on its nose and mouth…clear fluids…" Sasuke said in between pants.

"Got it" He looked down at the little head coming out of Sasuke's jutsu induced vagina. To a lot of people this might have looked like something out of a nightmare, but this was his baby. He delicately ran his finger down the curve of its little nose till he reached the start of its little lips.

Sasuke couldn't remember pain before this, "Auuuughhhhh" His hands gripped the edges of the table.

"The shoulders are coming. Keep going" Naruto reassured Sasuke, keeping calm and focused even though the echos of Sasuke's screams were resounding in this small cave.

Soon the top half of its torso was out and Naruto cradled the baby's head to allow all the fluids to be drained. "Nearly there Sasuke." He stroked Sasuke's thigh gently. "I can see that cordy thing."

"Don't cut yet…." He managed to get out through laboured breathes.

"Moment of truth…Is it gonna be a boy or girl? I'm thinking a boy, just got this feeling you know. What about you?" Naruto blabbered, drowning out the sounds of Sasuke's grunts and cries.

"_Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_"

"Heh…Guess you're not really thinking about that right now…That's it, one more push!"

"Ughhhh"

"Ok maybe one more!"

"Na….ruto!"

"Sorry one more, but I really think this-_SHIT_!"

The baby's hips, legs and feet slipped out and Naruto only just had time to grab the towel on the table, and catch it.

"Sasuke…"

"What! Is everything ok!"

"There is a penis!" Naruto wrapped him up in the blanket. He noticed the colour of his blood-matted hair was dark, like Sasuke's, and that he had 10 tiny fingers, 10 tiny toes and not a fury tail in sight, perfect!

"It's a boy… Wait, why isn't he crying?"

"I don't know he looks alright to me?"

"They all cry when they come out!"

"He's fine. They are supposed to be covered in all that blood and stuff right?" He asked using a finger to wipe his son's face.

"Yeah…Can I see?"

"Oh sure…sorry…" He stood up and walked around to Sasuke's side, being carefully not to pull the umbilical cord, fortunately it was long enough to reach. He lowered the baby into Sasuke's arms and perched on the edge of the table, watching Sasuke's face as he met his son for the first time. He knew Sasuke was probably exhausted and maybe in some pain as well, but there was still a genuine smile on his face. "Feels weird don't it? After all this time he's finally here…"

"Yeah…" Sasuke's voice cracked. He never though he would feel this emotional, he put it down to all the hormones and fatigue. He felt Naruto's arm creep round his shoulder, but even that couldn't piss him off right now. This amazing little life that had been growing inside him, that had been a part of him. He had nurtured him and carried him, and now he was finally here, staring back at him with glassy grey eyes. He pressed his lips against the baby's head. "Minato."

Naruto felt his eyes well up and a lump in his throat which made it hard to swallow. "Thank you Sasuke…For giving me a family."

For a few moments there was just a comfortable silence, unsaid words hanging in the air. There were times when talking wasn't necessary,

It was then that Sasuke began to feel somewhat strange. "Naruto…I can't change back."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't release the jutsu."

"Well after 8 months, maybe you're body doesn't want to go back to being all male?" Naruto chuckled.

"This is serious you idiot! Cut the umbilical cord now, it should have stopped pulsing. Clamp it first, there is one on that other table." Sasuke gestured vaguely to his left.

Naruto did as he was told and got the strange piece of equipment that Orochimaru had placed there and clamped it down firmly around the cord, just above Minato's navel. He reached for a kunai, (obviously not thinking about hygiene), and attempted to cut through the grey-ish tube. It was tougher than he expected, but his kunai was sharp and a clean cut was made about 2cm from Minato's umbilicus. "Done."

"I still can't change! Is there something wrong down there?"

"There was a bit of blood when junior came out but it didn't look that bad…" Naruto took another glance under the blanket and saw blood pooling there. "Shit you're bleeding!"

"It feels numb down there." Sasuke informed him weakly.

"You need help. Let's go back to the village." Naruto grabbed another one of the larger blankets and covered Sasuke, trying to make sure he retained as much body heat as possible. "Are you alright holding him?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok I'll carry you." He gently lifted Sasuke and started the short journey.

It didn't take them long to get back into the village, but by now Sasuke looked very pale, this in itself wasn't an unusual occurrence, but along with his half-lidded eyes, he looked sick, very sick.

"Just stay with me Sasuke…"

"Naruto…don't let me die…" Sasuke muttered as he drifted in and out of unconsciousness.

"Damnit Sasuke, you're not going to die! Stop being such a drama queen" Sasuke had lost a lot of blood and he knew if they didn't get help soon, there would be a chance he would die. A hospital may have been where any normal ninja would have gone to but, being Naruto, he went straight to the Hokage.

He ignored the weird looks from various ANBU guarding the building, and climbed the stairs to the top floor.

Sakura and Tsunade were discussing a hospital report when a red chakra fist punched through the doors, sending metal fragments flying in every direction

"Naruto, you better have a good reason for breaking my door down." Tsunande's eye narrowed as she observed the motionless Uchiha and the small baby in his arms.

"Sasuke just gave birth and now he can't change back to a man, he's bleeding a lot down there, he's really cold, he's lost so much blood, I think-"

"Naruto shut up." Tsunade got to her feet immediately. "Lie Sasuke on the floor and take the baby, Sakura get some blankets."  
Naruto placed Sasuke's body on the floor, and prized their son out of his arms and cradled him.  
The pinkette rushed out of the room and Tsunade got to work. She took a quick peek at the bloody mess between Sasuke's legs, "You've got quite a big tear here…" Her hands hovered over the raven's lower abdomen, a greenish light emerging from her fingertips. Her hands drifted over his groin area, speeding up the blood clotting process that was taking part and gradually stopping the bleeding.

Sakura returned with the blankets, "Naruto here is a cloth to clean up your baby. Wow it feels weird saying that. I can't believe you're a dad now!" He gave a weak smile at her words. "He's going to be alright, don't worry. May I?" She gently dabbed the wet cloth on the baby's face, wiping away all the muck that clung to his skin. "He's beautiful. What's his-"

"I've almost healed the tear, he should come around soon." The Godaime interjected and sure enough, colour flooded back to Sasuke's cheeks, not that there was much colour there to begin with. "He needs rest, Naruto take him to the hospital."

"Do you want me to hold him?" Sakura asked softly. Naruto hesitated, even though this was Sakura-chan, whom he trusted his life with. It was just too soon to hand him over to someone else. "It's ok, Naruto." The medic-nin reassured him, Naruto nodded and handed her the little bundle. Sakura wrapped the baby in a fresh blanket as there was blood and what smelt like urine on his other one. (Minato's first wee!)

"Minato."

"Huh?"

"You were going to ask me his name…It's Minato." Naruto paused for a moment. "Baa-chan, can't he rest at my house?"

"hmm fine, but you have to keep and eye on him."

Scooping Sasuke up and nodding he turned on his heel, following his pink-haired friend.

"Oh and Naruto?"

"Yeh?"

"Congratulations."

Even with an unconscious Sasuke in his arms, he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Oh and I want a report of what happened with Orochimaru by the end of the week."

Naruto's grin abruptly disappeared, way to ruin the moment Baa-chan.

* * *

Once Sasuke was tucked up in bed, Sakura handed the boy back to his father. "He's very healthy, you and Sasuke did a good job."

"I guess we did." He said bringing the baby to his chest and rocking him gently. "He never cries though, isn't that a bit strange?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Perhaps he's a quiet one, just like his other daddy."

"Yeah maybe."

"Well I best be going, you know where I am if you need me, I'll be round later in the week with some more milk and for a check up."

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

"Its just you and me buddy." He said at the sound of the closing door. "Guess we should put some clothes and a nappy on you." He went through to his bedroom, where Sasuke was in a deep sleep. He held Minato with one hand, using the other to rummage though the backpack on the floor. He retrieved a sleep suit, mittens, a hat and several nappies. He went back to the other room and carefully put the baby on the sofa. "Ok I've never put on one of these before…so you put this here" He raised Minato's legs in the air and place the nappy under his peachy behind. "…and then…where do these go?" He frowned, pulling at the flaps. "Ah, I've done it!" He said proudly after minutes of struggling. "Wait…It's the wrong way round, shit!"

Once the nappy was on, and on the right way, it was time for the clothes. He slipped on the white all in one sleep suit, doing up the poppers on the inside legs and then put on the mitts of the same colour. When he picked up the hat he noticed there was a small Uchiha symbol on the right hand corner, and Naruto's signature orange swirl in the left corner. This brought a smile to his lips as he placed it on his baby's head, wondering where Sasuke got this from. "Hey how do you like that?" Minato waved his limbs in approval. "Yeah you look good. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

He picked his son up again, walking over to his small kitchen. To his surprise the cupboards were fully stocked with Ramen. "Heh looks like your mumma went out and got some presents for me last night after our little tiff." He selected the pork flavour. "Unfortunately you're too young for ramen, don't worry, it won't be long before you can have some. Do you want some milk?" He put the ramen on the counter and opened the fridge, taking out one of the bottles of milk that Sakura had brought them. "Here you go." He said, bringing the teat to Minato's lips. He remembered to hold the baby at an angle, so he wouldn't choke on the milk. He chuckled as Minato suckled desperately. "I guess you were hungry." He removed the bottle when most of its contents was gone. "Now I've gotta burp you, right?" He lifted Minato so his head was peering over his right shoulder, and with his other hand he patted the baby's back firmly. Minato emitted a series of burps and after a particularly loud one, he proceeded to vomit down the back of Naruto's black shirt. "Thanks for that son." His nose crinkled as the smell hit him. He put the baby on the sofa again, and peeled of his t-shirt, discarding it somewhere on the floor. "Just gonna make this ramen…"

After adding boiling water, his meal was now complete, he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and joined his son on the sofa, who was sleeping contently.  
He devoured his food quickly, eager to get some sleep. He didn't realise how much energy today had taken from him. "Ok I'm finished, let's go to bed." He left his bowl on the table and picked Minato from the sofa, who started wailing at being rudely awoken. "Hey shhhhhh. I was beginning to think you couldn't cry…You don't like being woken up huh? Just like your mum…" He rocked the baby until his cries quietened.

Sasuke was still sound asleep, curled up on his side. After undoing his trousers one handed, he slipped in beside the sleeping man. He settled Minato in between them and turned to face him. For a while he just listened to the soft sounds of his breathing, before his own eyes fluttered shut and sleep took over.

* * *

Sasuke bolted upright, heart racing. The last thing he remembered was Naruto carrying him back to Konoha because he was bleeding heavily. What happened to Minato? As if to say, 'daddy I'm here' he heard a little cough, too delicate to come from Naruto's mouth. He reached an arm over to rub his stomach and Minato gurgled contently. He smiled softly, so caught up in his baby that he didn't notice Naruto stir and blue eyes watch him.

"He's perfect isn't he?"

"Of course, his my offspring."

"Yeah mine too."

"Don't tell him that."

Naruto chuckled. "Glad to see your feeling better bastard, I was a bit worried back there."

"You think I would die and let you raise Minato alone? That would be child abuse." He smirked, enjoying the return of their banter.

"So have you got your dick back yet?" This earned a scowl from the other man.

"I should try changing back now…" His eyes narrowed in concentration and there was a small cloud of white smoke. "Now let's see…" He peered underneath the covers and let out a sigh of relief. "I've never been happier to see my penis."

Naruto was about to say that he was pretty happy to see it too, when a disgusting smell wafted up his nose.

"Naruto, that's absolutely vile. You could have warmed me at least." Sasuke pinched his nose.

"It actually wasn't me!" He protested his innocence. "It was him!" He point at the little angel between them.

"I guessed that, I was just joking."

"You were joking? That's weirder than me not farting!"

"Whatever idiot. Can you get me some underwear?"

Naruto groaned as he got up and riffled through his draws, pulling out his most hideous pair of boxers he could find. They were orange with green swirls. He snickered as he threw them in Sasuke's direction, "There ya go!"

Sasuke eyed them with plain disgust but put them on anyway, deciding to rise above Naruto's level of maturity. He scooped Minato up in his arms.

"Hey Sasuke, why are you so skinny? Women are always fatter after they give birth."

"Well I'm not a woman." It was true, after reverting back to his normal form, he was the same size as he had been before he became pregnant. Although a lot of muscle had turn to fat after months of no training. That was something he intended on changing as soon as possible.

The blond shrugged his shoulders and followed Sasuke into the other room. "You know we really need to go shopping. We have no cot, no pram, not enough clothes, nappies, etc etc"

"Yeah let's go to town later." He agreed.

"Are you feeling up to it?"

"Yes I'm fine" Sasuke undressed Minato and changed the nappy, quickly and efficiently.

"Have you been practising that?"

"It's not exactly difficult, only a real dumb ass would find this hard."

"Yeah..heh…heh….So what time is it?" Naruto asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"About 6:30, we'll head out at 9."

"Yes sir! I'm gonna jump in the shower." He bent down to give Minato a kiss, and squeezed Sasuke's shoulder, oblivious to the annoying fluttering that his actions gave the brunet,

_'Stupid idiot.'_

* * *

"Sasukeeee my arms hurt"

"I thought I only had one baby? Naruto you're used to throwing 'rasengan shurikan'. 5 bags of shopping should be no problem for you."

"But they are so heavy!"

So far they had stocked up on nappies, bottles, clothing and bought necessities such as a crib and pram. Gama-chan was feeling noticeably lighter. They had decided to use the push chair now as it was easier than Sasuke carrying the baby for the whole duration of their outing.

"Sasuke? Naruto?"

"Sakura!" Naruto chirped, waving his bag-laden hands.

"Imagine bumping in to you two on my break. I'm kind of in a hurry actually, I'm meeting Lee. See you around." She smiled warmly at them both, taking a quick glance at the sleeping newborn in the pram. "Remember to rest Sasuke. Oh I forgot. Next week I'm having a gathering at my place, I have an announcement to make." She added with a note of mystery in her voice.

"Oooh do I hear wedding bells?" Naruto teased.

Sakura opened her lips to say something, but pursed them shut again, deciding not to comment. She gave a cheerful wave before walking in the opposite direction.

"Come on Naruto, we're nearly done."

"Can't we just go home…."

"No we need food and before you say 'we have ramen', I mean real food."

"Meh fine…" Naruto muttered, dawdling as Sasuke sped off ahead. As soon as he entered the grocery store, someone called his name.

"Naruto!"

"I'm beginning to feel like a celebrity or something…" Naruto jested, turning round to see who was there. "Iruka-Sensei?"

"Never thought I'd see you in a place that sells vegetables Naruto."

"Yeah it's all Sasuke's fault…"

"Where is Sasuke-kun? And Naruto….are those nappies?"

"He's in here somewhere…Um yeah they are…"

"Why would you be buying such things?"

"Naruto there you are, are you going to help me or what?"

"Sasuke-kun?" Iruka's brown eyes widened at the sight of the pram, putting two and two together in his head. "Is there a baby in there?"

"Yes." Sasuke returned curtly.

Naruto started fidgeting, wondering how his former sensei would react.

"Is it your baby?"

"Yes and its not an 'it'. He is a 'he'." Sasuke informed him.

"But-but how did you two-"

"It's a long story Iruka-sensei... Sorry I should have told you before…"

"Don't be silly Naruto. I'm just so surprised…" He paused for a moment as if collecting his thoughts before lurching forward and pulling the blond into a tight hug, causing Naruto to drop his bags. "Congratulations."

After released Naruto, he turned to Sasuke, "Can I have a look?"

The young man nodded, pushing the pram further towards the teacher. "He's sleeping at the moment."

"What's his name?"

"Minato Uzumaki!"

"Usuratonkachi, don't you mean Minato Uchiha-Uzumaki?"

"Hey if he's gonna be double barrel, it's gonna be Minato Uzumaki-Uchiha!"

"My name comes first alphabetically."

"Ah anyways…I best be going…" Iruka said, sensing a fight was about to break out. "Don't forget to invite me over sometimes."

"Bye Iruka-sensei!"

"Now lets get back to the shopping before we bump into anyone else."

* * *

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance, he could always count on Naruto to fuck up the simplest of tasks. Said blond was currently putting together the crib, using the end of a kunai to hammer the nails in place. He seemed to use too much force to fix the nails in place as the wood began to crack around the head of the nail, sending small splinters of wood flying. A string of curses followed and for a moment Sasuke thought Naruto was going to make a rasengan and aim it at the already crippled frame of the supposed crib.

"Naruto, it's ok. Minato can just sleep with us for a few more nights." Sasuke took pity on him, he tried his hardest. It wasn't his fault that it didn't come with instructions suitable for Naruto's level of intelligence, and that his pride made him refused help from Sasuke.

"No, I'm nearly done. Just this last nail." He persisted using his faithfull kunai to attach the last two pieces together. "There!"

The both eyed the piece of furniture suspiciously. It looked unstable but vaguely resembled a cot. Sasuke was about to acknowledge Naruto's efforts when there was a creaking sound and the whole thing fell to pieces on the ground.

"Fuck this I'm having a shower." Naruto grumbled running fingers through his hair.

It was rare to see Naruto stressed, very uncharacteristic, Sasuke pondered. "Looks like you will be sleeping here for a couple more nights" He informed the newborn, placing him gently on Naruto's, well their bed. He lay down next to him, on his side facing his son. "You're my only family now." He told him. : My brother, your uncle, he killed my whole clan. But I don't want you to hate him, like I did. I despised him after that incident, I lived my life for the sole purpose for killing him, and I did, but it didn't change anything, there was still that emptiness." He paused listening to the light snoring of the sleeping baby. "Naruto doesn't have any relatives either. His father was the 4th Hokage, that's who you're named after. He died protecting this village. And Naruto's mum, she was a jinchuuriki, just like him." He idly stroked the dark mop of hair. "Your other dad is an idiot. He hardly ever thinks before he says or does something. He wears far too much orange. He's abnormally happy, all the time. He has an unhealthy obsession with ramen. And he's obnoxiously loud. But it's ok, because that's why we…that's why we love him…"

The sound of someone clearing their throat alerted him, much to his horror Naruto was standing in the door way. An orange towel slung low on his hips. "The shower is free."

_'Shit did Naruto hear that? Why didn't he say anything?'_ His eyes were wide, and his mouth was hanging open slightly in a very un-uchiha like expression. "Naruto…How much did you hear? He enquired once he had regained control of his emotions.

"Oh not much, just the last part." He replied nonchalantly. "We don't have to talk about it now though…" He grabbed a pale wrist as the other eagerly strode past him to the solitary confinements of the bathroom. "But we will talk about this…" he added, his voice low and gravelly. "We can't just keep pretending…"

"I'm going to have a shower." Sasuke informed him, matter-of-factly. He tried to pull his hand free, but Naruto tightened his grip.

"You bastard, this isn't about you and me anymore. We have a baby, together." Naruto's eyes were blazing and he edged closed to the Uchiha, closing the gap between them.

"I fucking know that." Sasuke snarled, his dark eyes matching Naruto's in intensity.

"And you know how I feel about you."

"Do I? You're always making a big laugh and joke out of things, how do I know when you're being serious?"

Naruto's eyes softened. "Iruka was right, you're not really the sharpest kunai when it comes to these things…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll make it simple for you." His other hand reached up to cup Sasuke's face, he bent down slightly to press his lips against the shorter man's. It was sweet and chaste, nothing like their previous encounter. When he pulled his lips away, he rested his forehead against Sasuke's. "All I want is you and Minato, you're my family. Don't shut me out, please."

Sasuke stayed silent, partly because he had no idea what to say, but also he was afraid what would come out of his mouth if he opened it. Was he ready to admit to his 'feeling' for the blond? Did he even know what these feelings were? No was probably the answer to both those questions, so he decided in this instance that actions were better than words. Reaching up on his tip toes, inwardly cursing the idiot for being so abnormally tall, he brushed his lips against Naruto's. "I'm going to have a shower now." He repeated, leaving Naruto opening and closing his mouth, doing a good impression of a goldfish.

Naruto stared after the retreating figure, feeling more confused after then conversation than before it. Sasuke had kissed him. What did this mean? Was Sasuke his…boyfriend now? Fortunately he knew someone who was well versed in relationships.

_'Hey daddy.'_

_'Don't call me that Kyuubi, it's fucking creepy.'_

_'Bet you'd like it if that Uchiha bitch called you it'_

_'I can't imagine those words ever coming out of his mouth…'_

_'Maybe you need to put something in his mouth instead?'_ He suggested innocently whilst wearing a perverted leer on his face.

_'What!"_ Naruto spluttered feeling heat rising to his cheeks as certain images floated into his head, no doubt courtesy of the devious Kitsune.

_'Come on brat get some balls, the fucking snake in there has more guts than you.'_ He gestured a clawed paw in the direction of the cage and the dark abyss within.

Naruto cleared his throat. _'Has he been behaving himself?'_

_'Most of the time, but if he's naughty I make sure he receives punishment.'_ A rumbling laugh rang eerily though the plane of Naruto's mind.

_'Anyway I came here to ask you what I should do about Sasuke.'_

_'Take the advice I gave you last time, fuck that skinny ass emo bitch.'_

_'Some proper advice!'_

_'Ok fine. You should woo him, in essence, show him you're a viable mate and that you can look after him and your kit.'_

_'My what?'_

_'Kit. It's what we foxes call our young.'_

_'How am I supposed to 'woo' an Uchiha exactly?'_

_'I dunno buy him flowers or something.'_

_'Yeah I'm sure Sasuke will love that…'_

_'What will Sasuke love?'_ Naruto and Kyuubi turned their attention to the intruder, Sasuke.

_'What are you doing here?'_

_'I came back from my shower to find you staring off into space, still in the exact position you were when I left, I figured you would be here talking to that…thing.'_ His eyes darted over to the fox, crouched down, 9 tails swaying proudly behind him.

_'See what I mean about attitude? You boy gotta learn some respect.'_

_'I save my respect for those who actually deserve it. Let's go Naruto.'_

_'I'd watch yourself Uchiha, especially your ass.'_

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who in returned grinned at him awkwardly.

Naruto blinked and he was in his bedroom, Sasuke was already dressed in a pair of loose black tracksuit bottoms, towelling his damp hair. Naruto looked downed and realised he was still only attired in an orange towel, which was dangerously low. He was sure he saw Sasuke looking at him, or rather at his exposed body. He could have sworn he saw his dark eyes follow the trail of golden hairs that began under his belly button and disappeared beneath his towel. Naruto decided on this occasion to let it slide, he knew he already had asked too much of the Uchiha today. Naruto went over to his draws and dropped his towel, giving Sasuke a rather pleasant view of the blond's toned behind.

Sasuke forcibly averted his gaze. "Naruto just because of …earlier doesn't mean you can expose yourself to me at free will."

Naruto wriggled into a pair of grey boxers and flashed Sasuke a bright smile. "I think it does."

Both shinobi got into bed either side of their sleeping son. Naruto tickled his chubby cheek softly. "Night Mina-chan."

Sasuke gave an almost-smile.

"Goodnight Sasu-chan!" Naruto sing songed, in the same, playful voice he used to talk to Minato.

"Don't call me that usuratonkachi."

"Hehe fine bastard,,," Naruto pulled the covers over his naked torso, carefully making sure he didn't smother Minato in the process. "You know I was thinking…"

"Naruto don't start sentences like that, you know it scares me."

"Oh ha ha very funny Uchiha…anyway like I said, I was thinking, would you be _opposed_ to having any more kids in the future?"

"I hope you're fucking joking"

"No I'm not!"

Sasuke paused, formulating a suitable answer. "No I would love for Minato to have a brother or sister," He saw the other's face quickly light up. "But you will be the one doing the jutsu next time."

"_Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_!" Naruto screeched.

"Shut up you will wake Minato!" Sasuke hissed.

"I am not being a chick for 9 months! And I'm sure as hell not pushing a baby out of my vagina! Besides I can't!"

"Oh and why is that? Please enlighten me."

"Well during birth a jinchuuriki's seal is weakened, and you know my mum used to hold the Kyuubi? When she was giving birth to me, Madara Uchiha came along and stole the Kyuubi and that's when all that shit went down."

"Right but the Kyuubi is no longer sealed anyway right?"

"Yeah but would you wanna risk it? Madara Uchiha is still out there… Besides most jinchuuriki die when their demons are removed… You don't want to risk that do you?" He asked, his blue eyes wide and innocent.

"Puppy dog eyes won't work on me."

"So you would be willing to carry another one of Naruto Uzumaki's great offspring?"

"You idiot, I gave birth yesterday. Going through that all again is the last thing on my fucking mind!"

"Ok ok! Just think about it..."

"Hn."

"G'night Sasuke…"

"…Good night"

* * *

The next few days went past uneventfully. The new parents had settled into some form of routine. Sasuke was on night duty, and Naruto did the morning feeds, (because Sasuke was crankier than usual if he was awoken before 9am). They took turns changing nappies, Naruto was quickly becoming an expert in the art.

There were no further advancements in their relationship. Naruto took Kyuubi's advice and made breakfast for Sasuke every morning, offered the bastard foot rubs (to which he politely declined), regularly complimented his appearance and was one step away from buying flowers. Desperate times…

"Naruto we have to go round to Sakura's today, remember?" Sasuke reminded him. Sakura had an 'announcement' to make, thought his instincts told him the pinkette was up to something.

"Shit yeah. What time do we have to be there?"

"She said around 1pm, so let's just finish lunch and get ready."

"What do you mean get ready? Can't I wear this?"

"No orange. I have a shirt that will look good on you." Sasuke coughed in attempt to cover his mistake. "I meant…"

"Don't worry Sasuke, I know you think I'm sexy!" Naruto took this opportunity to strip, pulling the orange top over is head and letting his shorts pool around his ankles.

"Why do you always insist on getting naked?"

"If you've got it, flaunt it!" Naruto returned, throwing a saucy wink over his shoulder as he went into the bedroom.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping the blush he knew was on his face would go away before the blond came back. _'That idiot is going to be the death of me.'_

* * *

Sakura heard the heavy banging on her door, and she knew immediately it was Naruto. She smoothed her pink skirt and signalled to the others in her house. "Positions everyone" She said in a low whisper.

Once everyone was concealed she headed for the door, "Hello boys!" she greeted, leaving her door wide so Sasuke could fit the pram through the entrance. "Looking unusually smart today Naruto."

"Yeah blame Sasuke." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the other, but Sasuke ignored the childish gesture.

"Come through to the living room guys."

"SURPRISE!" Several familiar faces popped out behind various item of furniture, including the rest of Konoha 11 and Yamato-sensei. Kakashi was no where in sight, no doubt he would arrive late.

Sakura giggled at the look on Sasuke's face. "I lied, I don't have an announcement, this is a party for baby Minato." She reached a hand into the pram and rubbed his blanket-covered belly affectionately.

"Thanks guys! Isn't this nice Sasuke?"

"Yes, how thoughtful of you..." Sasuke said with as much politeness as he could muster. Of course, Sasuke liked nothing more than a good party! Actually he liked a lot of things more than a party, like slitting his wrists with a rusty kunai.

"So it's really true. The two of you…" Neji voiced.

"That's some freaky shit right there."

"Shut it Kiba." Naruto growled.

"We're all really happy for you Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Hinata chirped out, causing a quick smile to split Naruto's fox-like features.

"Sakura and I always knew you two were meant to be!" Ino chimed in.

It didn't take long for the other shinobi to adjust to the situation, the girls (Ino, Sakura, Ten Ten and Hinata) were busy cooing over little Minato.

Sakura cradled the baby in her arms, it was the first time she had seen him fully awake and alert.

"He's got Naruto's eyes." Even thought she didn't harbour a crush on the hyperactive blond anymore, Hinata knew the colour well.

"And Sasuke's sexy hair!" Ino claimed.

"Who would have thought Sasuke Uchiha would be the first one of Rookie 9 to have a baby?" Said Ten Ten.

Naruto, Kiba and Lee were talking animatedly in the corner. Chouji was no doubt in the kitchen and Shikamaru was outside having a cigarette. Mean while Sasuke, Neji and Shino were sitting in silence on Sakura's pink sofa, Sasuke had his eyes pinned on the girls fondling his child, poor Minato, Their lack of conversation was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Finally he's here!" Sakura went to the door and returned with a certain silver-hair Jounin. "Now we can start opening the presents!"

Ino and Sakura disappeared into another room and returned moments later with various shaped packages stacked in their arms.

Naruto looked like a 6 year old boy who had woken up at 7am on Christmas morning. "Sasuke can I open them? Please please _please_!" tanned hands clasped together in front of his face, eyes wide and desperate.

"Hn fine."

"You two sit on the sofa" Sakura instructed as she cleared some space on her coffee table for the gifts. The other guests found a chairs to sit down on and waited for the unwrapping to begin.

"Oh wait this is from me." Yamato piped up, picking up his very large gift and placing at Naruto's feet. Naruto wasted no time in tearing through the thin paper coverings. "A crib!" Naruto declared.

"We needed one of those…" Sasuke added, sending a glance in Naruto's direction.

It was a fine looking piece of furniture, the frame made from a dark mahogany, strong and sturdy. There was a white mattress and blanked already at the bottom.

"Actually I haven't finished it yet." Yamato admitted, raising his hands towards the crib. Lengths of wood shoot out from his fingertips, twisting into shape. The wood split of into different sections, forming a wooden stans "Now you can put this here." He said picking up what he had made earlier and placing it on the base of the stand.

"It's perfect, thanks sensei! Ok next present!" Naruto hollered, selecting a green covered parcel.

"Yes Naruto-san! That is my gift to celebrate the youth of this new life!" Lee cheered, his dark eyes glistening with unshed tears of happiness.

Naruto frowned as he tore off obnoxiously bright green paper, only find that there was in fact another layer underneath, (and 3 more layers under that.)  
This irritated Sasuke terribly, but Naruto seemed to enjoy this game. "Yessss the last layer! I can't wait to see what it is!"

"The anticipation is too much!" Lee cried.

Sasuke felt a migraine coming on.

Naruto held up the contents for all to see. A green spandex leotard, along with yellow leg warmers.

"The material is stretchy, so it should be a percfect fit!"

"I love it! I can't wait to see Minato in this!"

Sasuke's eye twitched at the disgusting garments, before sending a look to sleeping Minato, blissfully unaware of what horrors lie ahead of him. _'Don't worry I won't let him put you in that.'_

Naruto went through the pile of presents in seemingly no time at all. They had received toys from Hinata and Neji, a bug mobile from Shino (not a phone, one of those hanging things! Hey are those bugs real? Eww..), a baby bouncer from Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji, some 'play' shurikan from Ten Ten and a baby bath from Sakura, (along with a lecture in health and hygiene).

Later Kakashi had pulled Naruto aside to give his gift, as it was for the blond only. "There's only so many times I can read this." He said almost sadly, his uncovered eye scanning the room to make sure no one else was present. "I am handing this down to you, and with it comes my legacy." He reached into his bank pocket and pulled out the orange hard back.

"Why-"

"Don't say anything, just take it. I know you will do me proud. Let's go back to the party now, we are starting to look suspicious." Kakashi patted him on the back. "Oh on a side note, I think you will find page 134 of particular interest."

"What's on page 134?"

"That's where the gay scenes start." Kakashi informed him casually.

A younger, more naïve Naruto would have screeched in disgust, but this Naruto simply cleared his throat and took the book from Kakashi's grasp, putting it in his own back pocket.

_'Kyuubi and I will enjoy reading that later…'_

* * *

Overall it wasn't too traumatising, Sasuke mused underneath the spray of the hot running water. And Naruto had certainly enjoyed himself. After washing the conditioner out of his hair, (there is nothing feminine about men conditioning their hair! Lots of very manly men do it! Keeps the ends nice and soft…), he turned off the water and wrapped a navy blue towel around his toned waist. He unlocked the door (he had learnt to always do this to ensure perverted blonds don't wonder in unexpectedly), and stepped out into the living room, The sight of the two of them fast asleep, Minato lying stomach down on Naruto's bare chest brought a faint trace of a smile to Sasuke's features. He walked over to the dozing pair and picked Minato up, the baby instantly started crying at the loss of comfort. "Shhh I'm just putting you in your bed." Sasuke rubbed his back soothingly and the cries were muted. He set him down in his new crib, pushing the base to create a rocking motion which soon sent Minato back to sleep.

"We were so tired."

Sasuke turned his attention to the blond leaning against the door way, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah I figured. What happened to your shirt?"

"Junior threw up on me again. Why is it always me?"

"Maybe that's his way of showing he cares."

"Looks like he's going to be just as socially retarded as you then!"

"Oh ha ha, very funny…"

"I'm a funny guy."

It was this moment that Sasuke's towel decided to make him regret the day he was born and fall unceremoniously to the ground. Sasuke tried to pick it up or at least move his hands in an attempt to cover his modesty and perhaps save the small amount of his pride that was remaining, but he found himself trapped in Naruto's gaze.

"It's ok Sasuke, don't be embarrassed." Naruto started approaching him with a feral grin on his face and he couldn't step back. His instincts warned him to stay very still because movement would only excite the predator.

"Don't touch me" Sasuke cursed as it didn't come out as threateningly as he had intended.

"But you can't resist me Sasuke." Naruto continued in that bedroom voice. And he hated it. He hated the way his name sounded in that deep purr and he hated the fact that Naruto was probably right. Was this seductive animal in front of him really the same dense Naruto he knew so well? He figured a certain fox has something to do with this. It was then he became acutely aware that Naruto was in dangerously close proximity.

"Why won't you let me have you?" Naruto whispered in a low tone that hinted at darker pleasures. His tongue darted out to lick the shell of his ear and Sasuke couldn't repress the shiver that tingled up his spine.

He felt suffocated by the intensity of Naruto's chakra that was now pouring out of him, bringing him to new levels of arousal. He let out a shaky breath before he spoke.

"If we're going to do this, we're doing it my way…"

_**TBC...**_


End file.
